LDK Laknat di Namimori
by asaiasai
Summary: Empat Murid Gaje yang masuk sekolah Laknat terpaksa menerima siksaa-siksaan ga penting dari OSIS Namimori yang terkenal Jayus dan Garing dalam menyiksa anggota baru.. CHAP 11 update! OC, CRACK, Shounen-ai, OOC
1. HUMAS : Aoi

Ditengah Badai hutang-hutang tak terbayar~, ditengah keadaan nista ga jelas, diantara hidup bahagia atau mati sengsara~ Saya memilih menulis fanfic gaje bin ajaib yang muncul dari ide laknat aoi!! Urgh, sekarang nih pemeran utamanya OC neh.. tapi tetep pemeran KHR banyak yang muncul dong..

Nih OC-OC numpang lewadhnya: Asai, Aoi, Ayuki, Nagi. Pokoknya 4 gaje yang selalu cing cong di FaceBook..

Enjoy penpik nista ini~~

---

Ada yang tahu Sekolah Namimori?

Sekolah aneh bin ajaib yang dihuni oleh anak-anak ancur. Disinilah anak-anak gaje dari seluruh penjuru Jepang datang, dan hari ini adalah hari dimulainya tahun ajaran baru.

Tapi siapa sangka waktu LDK udah diumumin, dan rencananya diadakan hari ini. Hayoo… anak-anak gaje Namimori langsung pada sibuk ngantri mau daftar jadi Osis atau Komite Disiplin (Bahasa kerennya MPK). Termasuk 4 orang cewek ga jelas yang satu ini..

**A/N Mulai dari sini Dialog smua..**

Asai : "Emang LDK-nya dimana sih??" *Celingak-celinguk*

Aoi : "Katanya sih dibagi empat ruangan menurut sekbidnya.., eh lu mau sekbid apa?" *nengok kea rah Ayuki*

Ayuki : "Ha? Apaan? Kaga denger gue.." *nyopot earphone*

Aoi : "Dasar lu Budeggg!! Lu Sekbid apeee?!" *Ngejewer kuping Ayuki ampe melar~*

Nagi : "Aduh Jangan ribut dong~! Liat tuh utusan OSIS-nya udah keluar.." *nunjuk Utusan OSIS*

Utusan : "Ehem, Jadi begini.. akan dibagi 4 ruangan untuk 4 sekbid. Ruangan 1 untuk sekbid Humas, Ruangan 2 untuk sekbid Olahraga, Ruangan 3 untuk empat komponen utama OSIS dan Ruangan 4 untuk MPK."

Ayuki: "Wes Mantep neh.. gue langsung ke ruangan 3 yah.."

Aoi : "Oke, gue ruangan 1!"

Asai : *ga ngomong, langsung ngabur ke ruangan 2*

Nagi : "Udah pasti gue ruangan 4 donggg"

---

Ruangan 1 (AOI)

Aoi : *ngetok-ngetok* "Permisi.."

Suara : "Passwordnya~~"

Aoi : "Hah? Pake Password??"

Suara : "Ayo dong saya mau denger niihh~~"

Aoi : "(Buset nih suara melambai banget) Oh Oke.. Ngg.. *Mikir keras* Cavallone??"

Suara : "Buu~ Salah Neng"

Aoi : "Err,, Kapalon??"

Suara : "Ih Yang bener kek kalo ngarang!!"

Aoi : "(Ini yang di dalem orang apa mahluk banci sihh..) Ngg,, Kolon?? *Udah putus asa*"

Suara : "Yak Betul!! Masuk aja de'! Akang ga jahat kok!!"

Aoi : "Iya Kak.." *Ngegeser pintu* "Nama sa- *Syok liat dua orang ganteng duduk di meja*"

Yamamoto : "Iya nama kamu siapa??"

Gokudera : "Sepik! Dasar Kolon!"

Aoi : *Pengen nimpuk Gokudera pake bangku* "Ehem nama Saya Aoi Kapalon kak.."

Gokudera : "Oke sekarang kamu.. *Ngambil sesuatu dari kolong* TIMPUK YAMAMOTO PAKE INI!!" *Ngasih Bat Baseball dari Besi*

Aoi : *Cengo'* "Se..Serius Kak??"

Yamamoto : "Timpuk Aja Aoi.. aku kan ganteng, ditimpuk pake gituan mah gapapa.."

Aoi : (Apa coba hubungannya ganteng sama ditimpuk pake Bat Besi?) "Nggak ah kak, saya ga tega.."

Gokudera : "Lo mau ngelawan kakak kelas??" *ngelirik tajem*

Aoi : *Geleng-geleng* "Ngga sih kak.. cuman.."

Gokudera : "Makanya Timpukkk!!!!"

Aoi : "I..iya kak!!" *Nimpuk Yamamoto sekenceng-kencengnya*

BLETAK! *Bunyi Bat yang patah*

Yamamoto : "Hajrit Gue Encokk!! Helep!!" *Gerak-gerak Ikan Mas Koki*

Gokudera : "Kurang ajar banget lo masih anak baru udah berani mukul kakak kelas!!" *Bangkit dari duduk*

Aoi : *Muka Bingung* "Lah Kan tadi Kakak yang nyuruh saya nimpuk kak Yamamoto.."

Gokudera : "Sekarang gue Tanya ya.. emang lu bakal nurutin SEMUA yang dikatakan guru??"

Aoi : (Kok jadi Guru?) "Nggak lah.. kak"

Gokudera : "Nah Gue kan Cuma Kakak kelas lu! Kok lo mau sih nurutin kata-kata gue??" *natap tajem*

Aoi : "Abis.. Abis.." (Matek gue.. jawab apaan yah)

Gokudera : "Ngomong apaan lo gue kagak denger!!"

Aoi : "Abis kakak tadi nyuruh saya nimpuk saya jadi takut kalo ga nimpuk ntar saya yang ditimpuk!"

Gokudera : "Ngomong ama siapa lu?? Emang ada yang mau ngedengerin elu??" *Natap dengan muka nyolot parah*

Aoi : "Kan tadi kakak.." *Tampang Stresss*

Gokudera : "Siapa elu manggil gue kakak! Sodara juga bukan!"

Aoi : *Bibir tertutup rapett*

Gokudera : "Oy Yamamoto! Sakit ga punggung lu??"

Yamamoto : "Sakit lah!!"

Gokudera : "Nih Bales aja tuh anak kurang ajar!" *Ngambil Bat baru dari lemari*

Yamamoto : "Dengan senang hati Honey~~" *Ngedipin Mata*

Aoi : *Arwah Melayang*

_To Be Continued_

_Next on LDK Laknat di Namimori: Sekbid Olahraga yang penuh keringat… (Korban: Asai)_


	2. Sekbid Olahraga : Asai

_Saya lanjutin juga penpik ga jelas ini, huaha.. salain a3n1 (aoi, asai, ayuki, nagi) noh! Kaco dah ini penpik, harusnya udah apdet dari kemaren-kemaren tapi gara-gara kuota internet saya diabisin nii-san.. T__T jadinya baru skrg dehhh_

_---_

Ruangan 2

Asai : *mondar-mandir depan pintu* "Anoo.. permisi.." *ngetok pintu*

Suara (lagi) : "Pas…nya~" *ceritanya suaranya kecil banget*

Asai : "Ha? Apaan kak?!!" *Toa mode on*

Suara : "Pa…ss..wr..nya!!"

Asai : "Apaan sih kak? Pasar-Pasar?"

Suara : "PASSSSWOOORRRDNYA~!! BUDEG!!" *suaranya kenceng bener*

Asai : "Astazim!" *kaget sambil ngusep-ngusep dada*

Suara : "Nah itu tau passwordnya~ silahkan masuk kalo begituuu"

Asai : *muka heran* "Selamat siang kak, nama say-" *nyium bau aneh-aneh*

Ryohei : "Yo! Selamat datang di sasana Ryohei!" *pake baju tinju ala Chris John*

Asai : "Nama saya Asai kak.." *nutup idung, kebauan keringet*

Kusakabe : "Heh kok gue dianggurin?.." *muncul dari balik ring tinju*

Ryohei : "Udah deh lu ngapain disini? Ini tugas gue!!" *tatapan ngancem*

Kusakabe : "Ta..Tapi kan~" *muka takut*

Ryohei : "Tapi apaan ha??" *pasang muka yang bisa bikin beruang kutub henshin jadi onta*

Kusakabe : *badannya gemetaran* "TAPI MUKA KAMU JANGAN GITU DONG AKU JADI MALU TAU AH!!" *nonjok Ryohei dengan pose malu-malu Shoujo Manga*

Asai : "Ano kak, saya mau seleksi loh.. " *eneg liat muka Kusakabe*

Ryohei : *berdiri dari jatoh kena tonjok tadi* "Oke, pertanyaan pertama… Siapa atlit favoritmu??"

Asai : *mikir lama banget~*

Ryohei : "Ayo dong masa' gtu ajah ga bisa?? Kayak saya gitu.. atlit paporitnyah Chris John.." *nunjuk-nunjuk boxer tinju bertuliskan tanda tangan Chris John yang digantung di pintu*

Kusakabe : "Menurut gua mendingan Ade Rai ah~"

Ryohei : "Whud? Hari gini masih suka ama Ade Rai??" *alis mata kanan naik*

Kusakabe : "Suka-suka gue, yang penting sama-sama… ROSO!" *Niruin gaya Kukubima Ener-G*

Ryohei : "Tetep aja jadul tauk…"

Kusakabe : "Sotoy lu! Coba gue Tanya si Adek Asai ya!" *nengok ke Asai* "Pilih Ade Rai apa Chros John?"

Asai : *pasang muka takut dibunuh kalo salah milih* "Chri… *Ryohei senyum, Kusakabe pengen nimpuk*, maksud saya Ade.. *Kusakabe girang, Ryohei udah siap-siap ngelumat Asai*…. Aaa…. Siapa.. ya.. *ditatap tajam penuh harapan ama itu 2 kakak kelas*… Atlit paporit saya… *nemu ide bagus* MBAH MAHRIJAN!!"

Kusakabe n Ryohei : *langsung ambil sarung tinju dari besi di lemari*

Asai : *Udah pengen kabur* "Ngg Kak.. saya baru inget ada les…"

Ryohei : "Kusakabe, kamu boleh duluan.."

Kusakabe : *Ngangguk* "Bersiaplah Junior tak tahu diuntung!!!" *langsung menerjang Eri dengan rambut elvis alaynya itu*

Asai : (Eh buset gue mau dicekal pake rambut!) "Hiii!!!" *berhasil ngelompat ngehindar*

GOBRAKKK!! *Suara Kusakabe nabrak pintu*

KROMPYANG!!! *Suara Kusakabe mecahin Jendela*

GEDEBUM!! *Suara Kusakabe jatoh dari lantai 3*

Ryohei and Asai : *Muka kaget kok ternyata si Kusakabe lemah amat*

Ryohei : "Tau gini gue yang duluan!!" *ngangkat tangan kanan tinggi-tinggi*

Asai : *nemu ide bagus (licik sebenernya)* "Kak, coba nengok ke kanan deh.."

Ryohei : *nurut, langsung nengok ke kanan dengan muka heran* "Ha???" *idungnya langsung gerak-gerak*

BRUKK!!! *Suara Ryohei pingsan nyium keti sendiri..*

Asai : *Jalan ke meja Ryohei* *nulis LULUS di berkasnya* *senyum kemenangan* *ngacir..*

---

Next On LDK Laknat di Namimori 2 : Kakak kelas mesum di Ruangan 3 (korban : Ayuki)


	3. Komponen Utama OSIS : Ayuki

_Langsung bikin semua ajah deh.. saya post langsung semua chapter dehhh. Tapi reviewnya satu-satu ya…_

_---_

Ruangan 3

Ayuki : *deg-degan* "Permisi kak.." *ngetok-ngetok pintu*

Suara : "Ga mau~~ request lagu dulu donggg~"

Ayuki : (Buset gue suruh nyanyi lagu apaan?) "Lagu apa kak??"

Suara : "Apa kek, cari lagu aja kaga bisa" *nada nyolot*

Ayuki : *mikir* "Cintaku bukanlah Cinta~~"

Suara : "GAMAU!! SAYA KAGA DEMEN AFGAN!!"

Ayuki : (Trus apaan dong…) "Ibu-Ibu Bapak-Bapak siapa yang punya anak bilang aku! Aku yang tengah malu~ sama teman-temanku.." *Joget-joget ala Wali*

Suara : "Dasar ALAY lu!! Gue mau yang lebih berbobot!!"

Ayuki : (Buset ini Manusia rese' banget, tapi diliat dari gaya ngomongnya kayaknya dia demen ini lagu neh.. ) "Woow Kamu ketahuan~~ Pacaran lagi… dengan dirinya! Teman Baikku-"

Suara : "Woow Kamu ketahuan~~" *tiba-tiba nyahut dari balik pintu* *pintu digeser* "Pacaran lagi.. dengan MUKUROO~~"

Ayuki : *Speechless* *Jaw Drop*

Mukuro : "Dari awal aku tak pernah percaya kata-katamu… *Joget Goyang Blender ver. Nanas*

Tsuna : "Ano.. Mukuro-san,, sebaiknya seleksinya kita mulai.. " *tampang malu setengah matek*

Mukuro : *senyum girang ke Tsuna* "Okey My Tsunayoshi!!" *langsung meluk Tsuna*

Ayuki : "Misi Kak, nama saya Ayuki Shigure.. Kintoki~ Akamaru Check.. "*malah nyanyi*

Mukuro : "Berisik.. jangan nyanyi lagu kaga guna itu.. mending Kufufu no fu!!" *sambil nunjukin CD Kufufu no Fu dengan bangga*

Ayuki : (Padahal tadi dia demen duet lagu Matta Band ama gue..) "Apa kata lu deh.."

Tsuna : "Oke Ayuki-chan.. tolong duduk ya, interview mau dimulai~"

Ayuki : (ini orang paling waras) *duduk di kursi*

Tsuna : "Kenapa kamu pengen masuk OSIS??"

Ayuki : (Pertanyaan Standar dan jawaban standar) "Karena saya ingin memiliki pengalaman berorganisasi (_Heran semua kalo ditanya pasti jawaban ini_)"

Tsuna : "Lalu kamu ingin jabatan a-" *merasa terganggu dengan Mukuro yang meluk-meluk dari belakang* "Mukuro-san!!" *Teriak Uke*

Mukuro : "Kenapa Tsunayoshi?? Kamu merasa kurang nyaman kah??" *bisik-bisik di kuping Tsuna*

Tsuna : "Bukan gitu maksud… AAH!!" *Muka Uke sambil meronta-ronta*

Ayuki : *mangap* *ampir aja nosebleed* "Sa..saya pengen jadi… Sekertaris kak.." *muka malu ngeliat adegan tidak senonoh itu*

Tsuna : "Oh.. gitu jadi~~ Mukuro-san~ udah dong… aku jadi.. Ngghh… ga… Aaah!! Konsen nih…" *makin pengen bikin yang ngetik ini batal puasa*

Mukuro : "Jangan pikirkan anak itu… aku jauh-jauh kesini kan Cuma pengen ketemu kamuuu~" *ngomong sambil nafas di leher Tsuna*

Tsuna : "Aaa.. Mukuro…" *mendesah*

Ayuki : *gebrak meja* "ANJIRRR GUA KAGA TAHANN!!!" *Mukanya merah setengah mati* *darah keluar dari mana-mana… idung, mata, kuping, dll* "Gue ga bisa meredam jiwa Fujo gue!!" *ngabur keluar ruangan*

Mukuro : "Yah ga lulus lagi deh.. susah cari yang tahan" *langsung ngelepas Tsuna*

Tsuna : "Iya nih.. kayaknya ga bakal ada yang lulus lagi deh"

DRAP DRAP DRAP *Suara orang lari*

GEBRAK! *Suara pintu dibanting*

Ayuki : "Ayo dong kok berhenti!! Saya udah bawa kamera nih!!" *nafsu membara*

Mukuro n Tsuna : *cengo'*

Mukuro : "Eh dek.. sini deh"

Ayuki : *nyamperin Mukuro*

Mukuro : "Nih kamu LULUS.. nanti langsung OTW ke ruangan terakhir ya.." *ngasih berkas lulus*

Ayuki : "Yay! Saya lulus!! I love you Pull kak!" *ngabur*

Mukuro : "Nah Tsunayoshi… " *nada mencurigakan*

Tsuna : "Ha??" *firasat buruk*

Mukuro : "_The Show Must Go on…_"

---------SENSOR---------

Next On LDK Laknat di Namimori 4 : Ruangan 4 yang penuh kejutan (Korban : Nagi)


	4. MPK atau PKK? : Nagi

_Akhirnya episode-nya Nagi author tulis juga.. maaf sebelumnya, author ketiban tugas super banyak dari sekolah jadi ga ada waktu buat nulis.. Huahaha, semoga dika-dika yang gaje suka ama ini panpik incidental begini XD XD *Dihajar a3n1*_

_Huahaha, omongan di panpik ini ada yang ga bener.. bukan berarti author mesum loh.._

_---_

RUANGAN 4

Nagi : *mondar-mandir depan pintu* (Kira-kira ruangan di dalem kayak apaan yah?, dari yang gue denger-denger.. katanya sih di ruangan lain mentornya ganteng-ganteng.. mudah-mudahan yang ini juga!) "PERMISI!!"

Suara : "Iya silahkan masuk~"

Nagi : (eh buset gampang amat.. ga pake password) "Pringisi.." *ngegeser pintu*

Kyoko : "Met dateng.. Halo.. namaku Kak Kyoko!!" *muka sok imut*

Nagi : *Ilfil liat Kyoko* (Salah apaan gue dapet cewek munafik macem dia!!) "Er,, halo.. kak.. nama saya Nagi.. "

Haru : "Kyoko-chan! Siapa nih Junior barunya??" *muncul dari balik lemari*

Nagi : *tambah kesel*

Kyoko : "Namanya Nagi-cyan.." *Senyum-senyum Malaikat*

Nagi : (SIAPA ELU SEENAKNYA MANGGIL GUE PAKE 'CYAN'!!)

Haru : "Ooohh,, kok tampangnya agak-agak nyolot sih?" *muka sinis*

Nagi : "Gitu ya kak.. " (ada juga muka lu yang nyolot)

Haru : "Ya udah kita mulai aja seleksinya.. LAMBO! I-PIN! SINI KALIAN!!"

DRAP DRAP *suara anak kecil ngibrit*

Lambo : "Gyahaha! Lambo-kun laperrr!! Mau maem-maem!!" *Ngerengek di lantai*

I-pin : "Berisik ah!! I-pin ga bisa tidur nih!!" *Ngejambak rambut Lambo*

Lambo : "HUAAAA!! ATIT TAUK I-PIN!!" *Nangis Bombay*

I-pin : "Apa? Titit?! Ih Lambo jorok!! Ngomongnya TITI-" *Dibekep Haru*

Haru : "Eh Iya.. maksudnya begini, kamu! Junior baru! *nunjuk Nagi* Urusin ini dua anak bawel!" *ngelempar Lambo n I-Pin*

Nagi : "Lah terus kakak-kakak mau kemana??" *nangkep Lambo n I-Pin*

Kyoko : "Kita? Mau Shopping dong!! Dah!!!" *Ngabur bareng Haru*

Nagi : *speechless* (SIALAN GUE DITIPUUUUU!!!) *ngebanting Lambo n I-pin*

Lambo : "Aduh AKIT TAU DILEMPUAAARRRR!!!" *Muka kesel sambil ngeluarin granat*

Nagi : *menatap dengan tatapan kesel* "Brisik.." *nginjek Lambo*

GUBRAK!! *pintu dibanting keras-keras*

Gokudera : "Mana neh mentornya?!! Kok ngabur!!" *udah siap-siap mau ngejerat orang pake rantai*

Nagi : "Siapa sih banting-banting pintu… (ntar dikira gue lagi yang ngerusak)"

Gokudera : *natap serem* "Ga sopan banget ya lo… baru Junior udah belagu!"

Nagi : *diliat-liat ganteng juga euy* "Oh kakak kelas ya?? maap Kak, abis tampangnya ga kayak kakak kelas… kayak monyet saya malah *keceplosan*"

Gokudera : *Udah siap ngeledakin Nagi* "Sebaiknya lu Jaga mulut lu.. sebelum lu jaga nyawa lu!!"

Yamamoto : *tiba-tiba nongol* "Sabar dong Gokyuun sayang… " *meluk Gokudera dari belakang..*

Gokudera : *mukanya memerah.. semerah sang saka merah putih* "Le..Lepasin!!! Gue lagi pengen makan orang nih!!"

Yamamoto : *Meluknya tambah Hot* "Kalo mau makan 'Jhony' aku juga gapapa kok Gokyunnnn…"

Gokudera : *muka tambah merah semerah pantat babon*

Lambo : "Kak Nagi, Jhony itu maksudnya apaan??" *narik-narik baju Nagi*

Nagi : "Kalo dilihat dari apa yang mereka lakukan tadi… Jhony itu adalah sesuatu… di bawah perut.. di atas paha" *ngejelasin dengan nafas membara*

I-Pin : "Bentuknyaaa???" *Ikut semangat*

Nagi : "Panjang… kalo punya Yamamoto pasti Mulus.. Tanpa Bulu. Trus bentuknya itu mengecil di bagian ujungnya. Kalo dikasih tekanan,, something-something bakal keluar.." *pikiran melayang kemana-mana*

Lambo : "Something-Something??"

Nagi : "Penasaran?? Coba aja…" *senyum licik*

Lambo : "Eh coba yuk I-Pin!!"

I-Pin : *Ngangguk*

Lambo : *merambat ke kaki Yamamoto*

Yamamoto : "Lambo.. jangan naik-naik dong…"

Lambo : "Hehe,, maap ya Om.. Lambo penasaran sih." *ngelepas Ikat pinggang Yamamoto dengan suksesnya*

I-Pin : *narik celana dalem Yamamoto dengan lincahnya*

Yamamoto : "Kenapa nih kaki gue jadi dingin??" *ga sadar*

Gokudera : "Apaan sih.. kok meluknya jadi longgar…" *nengok ke belakang*

Nagi : *buru-buru ke ngambil spot bagus buat nonton Jhony-nya Yamamoto*

GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Teriakan kaget semua orang disitu*

Gokudera : "Bentuknya… bentuknya…" *Pingsan*

Lambo n I-Pin : *bunuh diri secara bersamaan*

Yamamoto : "JANGAAAANNN LIHAT!!!!" *ngabur keluar ruangan*

GEDEBAK! *Yamamoto nabrak orang*

Haru : "Yamamoto-kun??" *kaget**pingsan juga*

Kyoko : *ngejatohin barang belanjaan* *epilepsi*

Nagi : *ketawa ngakak* "APAAN TUH BENTUKNYA!!! BENTUKNYA ANGKA 80!!! BUSET!! RUWET AMAT!! 80 MEN!!! MUTER2 JADI 80!!! HUWAKAKAK!!!!!!!!" *Ngambil berkas* *nulis LULUS* *Ngacir*

---

NEXT ON LDK laknat di Namimori 5 : Ketua Komite Disiplin yang menawan namun berbahaya~~ XD


	5. Neraka di Rooftop

_Cepet amat nih gue apdetnya!! Cepet banget!! Tak disangka udah chappy 5 ajah.. bakal capek nih abis ini, ckck. Kayaknya ini episode paling panjaaang deh.. huahaha, isinya banyak cing cong semua.. dan hal-hal biologis yang bikin eneg.. jadi saya sarankan jangan berimajinasi terlalu tinggi. Hix, ga penting ya?? ya udah.. langsung mulai ajah. T.T_

_---_

LORONG LANTAI 3

Nagi : "Semuanya!!! Gimana LDK-nya?!" *lari menuju kumpulan murid-murid di lantai 3*

Ayuki : "Nagi!!!" *meluk Nagi ampe retak* "Lu mesti tau, gue dapet foto paling yahud sepanjang masa!!" *nunjukin foto laknat ruangan 3*

Nagi : *Nosebleed* "Gyaaa!!! Gila mantep banget!!! Eh, Eh gue juga punya tau.. nih liat!!" *ngasih foto laknat lainnya*

Ayuki : *Bingung* "Ini apaan Nagi? Kok bentuknya angka 80??"

Nagi : "Itu Jhony-nya Kak Yamamoto loh…" *bisik-bisik*

Ayuki : *Menggila Mode ON* "Ajib!! Tau aja lu gue ngincer Kak Yamamoto.." *tampang licik*

Nagi : "Hehe, iya dong.. gue kan tau lu pada ngincer siape aje.. contohnya si Asai tuh.." *gossip-gosip di pojokan*

Ayuki : "Kenapa?? Emang si Asai kenapa??"

Nagi : "Dia kan ngincer Kak Gokudera loh…"

Ayuki : *kaget* "Eh Demi apa lu…???"

Asai : *tiba-tiba nongol* "Apa lu pada ngegosipin gue.." *tampang raja setan*

Nagi n Ayuki : "Nggak kok.. Sumpe kita kaga ngomongin elu" *pengen ngacir*

Asai : *tatapan ga percaya*

Nagi : "Daripada sewot.. ceritain dong lu diapain aja di Ruangan 2." *mengalihkan topik*

Asai : *makin kesel setengah mati ama Nagi**aura marah berkoar-koar* "Berisik!!! Jangan ingetin gue lagi… AKAN DUO KERINGAT ITU!!!" *Makin Hiperbola*

Ayuki : "Nyante aja kali Asai…" *ga bisa baca situasi*

Asai : "Berisik!! Tau gal u betapa baunya mereka!! Liat! *nunjuk diri sendiri* Badan gue ga bakalan ilang baunya,, 7 hari 7 malam!! Udah pake kembang 7 rupa juga, ga bakal mempan ngilangin itu bau Keti!!" *tambah ga nyante*

Aoi : "Asai!!" *tiba-tiba muncul* "Kita sehati Asai!!" *Langsung dansa india bareng Asai* "Aku juga.. masa' ternyata di pukulan baseball besinya kak Yamamoto, ada cap bertuliskan 'LULUS'." *Nunjuk Cap Lulus di Pipi*

Ayuki n Nagi : *pura-pura ga kenal ama Asai-Aoi*

JEK JEK JEK JEK JEK…. *Suara ga jelas dari luar jendela*

Asai : "Suara apaan noh?"

Aoi : "Liat yuk!" *ngintip ke luar jendela**kaget* "MANTEP!! ADA HELIKOPTER!!" *Nunjuk Helikopter*

Nagi : "Mana?!! Liat dong!!" *katrok mode on*

Utusan : *keluar dari Helikopter sambil bawa pengeras suara* "Bagi nama-nama yang disebutkan,, berarti mereka lulus tahap pertama dan langsung menuju ke tahap kedua di rooftop. Berikut nama-namanya… Aoi Kapalon, Asai, Ayuki Shigure dan Nagi. Sekian dan terima kasiiih!!" *ngabur bareng helicopter*

A3n1 : *speechless* *mangap gede-gede* "OLALA!! KITA LULUS EUY!!" *Dansa Hare2 Yukai*

Murid-murid yg ga lulus : *menatap benci* "Pasti pake pelet tuh…"

Ayuki : *ngelirik tajem* "SIRIK AJA LU!"

---

ROOFTOP

Aoi : "Asai.. masuk duluan sana!!" *ngedorong Asai*

Asai : "Enak aja!! Ogah! Katanya sih Ketua Komite loh yang jadi Mentornya… Udah ah Ayuki aja!!" *Ngedorong Ayuki*

Ayuki : "Ga mau!! Takut gue.. No!! pokoknya ga mau!! Ketua Komite kan lebih serem dari UltraMan!! (Ketauan deh gue takut ama UltraMan). Nagi Aja!!" *Nendang Nagi ampe nabrak Pintu*

Nagi : "Hajriddd!! (Sial amat gue!)" *nabrak pintu ampe kebuka* *dengan suksesnya tersungkur tepat di bawah kaki sang… DITAKTOR*

Hibari : "Woy Herbivore! *suara yang super ganteng*"

A3n1 : *nganga lebar-lebar, lebih lebar dari sungai nil**Nosebleed secara bersamaan*

--Selingan: Bayangkan Hibari, dengan pakaian Mafianya itu loh.. yang serba item trus jasnya kebuka.. kemejanya kebuka setengah ampe dada bidangnya terekspos 90%, trus rambutnya yang disisir ke atas… pheromone-nya nyebar-nyebar udah kayak polusi—

Nagi : "HIBARI-SAMA!! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!!"

Ayuki : *jatoh terduduk* "Izinkan aku menyembah dewa super ganteng ini.."

Aoi : "Mati hari ini pun aku rela.. "

Asai : "Tiap Malam ku selalu menatap Cogan terganteng… Hiba Cogan.. Cogan.. Dewa Cogan.." *NgeRap ga jelas*

Hibari : "Berisik ah, udah siap belom buat LDK??" *Sebenernya bangga dibilang ganteng*

A3N1 : "Di-LDK sama kamu?? Diraep pun aku tak apa~~"

Hibari : *jijay setengah matek* "Ihhh!! Berisik!! Kamu!! Yang rambutnya tergerai-gerai kayak ibu saya!" *nunjuk Nagi*

Nagi : *seneng dibilang mirip ibunya Hibari* "Manggil?? Ga nyangka Hibari anak mama nih, doyannya sama yang emak-emak…"

Hibari : "Belom tau lu ibu gue si Nista Jembatan Ancol??" *bangga*

A3 : *Nghehujat Nagi sambil ngakak ga berenti2*

Nagi : *antara pengen boker sama mendem kepala A3 Ke nisan jin lampu (apa hubungannya coba?)*

Hibari : "Tangkep!" *ngelempar tali* "Iket di kaki lu!"

Nagi : *nangkep tali**langsung ngiket di kaki* "Buat apa ya nih??"

Hibari : "Sini lu!" *manggil Nagi*

Nagi : *nyamperin tanpa curiga*

Hibari : *nendang Nagi langsung dari lantai teratas gedung sekolah Namimori yang total berjumlah 18 lantai (ha?? Bokis parah)* "MAMPUS LU!"

Nagi : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" *Terkatung-katung di udara**nyangkut di jendela lantai 7*

A3 : *niat kabur*

Hibari : *balik badan* "Kamu! Yang rambutnya mirip Saint Seiya!!" *Nunjuk Asai*

Asai : *swewatdrop berlebihan**ngebalik badan*

GEDEBUUUUUUUG!!! *Suara Asai dipentung ampe pingsan pake tonfa*

Asai : *pingsan*

Hibari : *ngiket Asai di RoofTop… niat pengen dijemur kayaknya*

A2 : *Berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing*

Hibari : *ngelirik tajem Ayuki* *ngelempar Pel* "Bersiin ini Rooftop sampe muka gue yang tampan ini bisa ngaca di lantainya!!"

Ayuki : "Ta..Tapi kak…" *ga bakat ngepel*

Hibari : "mau gue gantung apa gue jemur??"

Ayuki : *pasrah**mulai mengepel*

Aoi : "Mari saudara-saudara, kita berdua kepada tuhan YME…" *Bertaubat cepet2 sebelum mampus*

Hibari : *ngelempar kentongan* "Lu ga boleh pulang sebelum… NGALAIN GUE!!!"

Aoi : (Gue mendingan bunuh diri dah…)

---

KONDISI ROOFTOP MENJELANG MAGHRIB~

Asai : *udah sadar sejak 6 jam lalu**tereak-tereak ga jelas, ternyata si Hibari masukin kecoa di bajunya**Stres gara-gara dijemur langsung di bawah matahari**mukanya udah kayak Osama bin Laden*

Nagi : *Kegantung Terbalik**Udah ngeces-ngeces ampe banjir di lantai 1**Mata Puyeng**Mirip Korban Flu Babon**Jadi tontonan murid Namimori*

Ayuki : *Jari memar-memar suruh ngepel lantai yang terbuat dari semen tersebut… yang ga mungkin jadi mengkilat**Muka mirip Manoharam…**Leher diiket pake kalung,,, yang talinya dipegang ama si Ditaktor*

Aoi : *Udah K.O yang ke 10027 kali…**Kentongannya udah pecah berkeping-keping**Tampang udah kayak Chris John*

Hibari : "Cih… semuanya lemah amat sih…." *ngerapiin mukanya yang masih ganteng*

Asai : (Sialan lu!! Kapan-kapan gue bikin muka dewa lu mirip kecoa!)

Ayuki : (Hajridd, gue kaya hamba sahaya dari mesir.., ampe kapan juga ini rooftop ga bakal bening!!)

Aoi : (Gimana mau menang!! Kentongan versus Tonfa!)

Nagi : (Ganteng-ganteng demennya ngegantung orang…)

Hibari : "Baiklah, kita akhiri saja.." *ambil kuda-kuda*

A3N1 : *Muka takut*

_Tiba-Tiba…_

Suara : "KYOOOO—YAA!! MY HONEY!!!"

Hibari : "Di..Dino?!" *Otomatis nendang si Dino ampe mental*

Dino : "Kyoya.. jaat amat sih.. kok daku ditendang??" *Bangkit dari Jatoh*

Hibari : "Berisik! Lu ngapain ha?? Ganggu orang LDK aja!"

Asai : (Kesempatan nih, si raja pheromone lagi berantem ama bule gaje) "Psst, Aoi!! Lepasin iketan gue dong!!" *bisik-bisik*

Aoi : "Ha?? Oh..Oke Boss!" *Ngabur ke tempat Asai*

Nagi : *Ga mau kalah* "Ayuki!!! Heleeeeppp!!" *bisik-bisik?*

Ayuki : *nyopot kalung* "Oh.. Oke Nagi!" *Langsung ngibrit ke tempat Nagi*

A3N1 : (Saatnya Ngabur…!) *secara serentak ngabur ke tangga*

Hibari : "Jangan banyak bacott!!" *ngedorong Dino dari Rooftop*

Dino : "AJIIIBB!!!!!!" *Nasib selanjutnya tidak diketahui..*

Hibari : *baru nyadar tahanannya ngacir semua* -- Bego "Woy pada mau kemaneeee?!!" *Dengan kecepatan turbo ngejar A3N1*

Aoi : "Gimana nih! Kita musti ngelawan pake apaan!!"

Nagi : "Pheromone.. harus dilawan pake.. Pheromone??" *pose genit*

Ayuki : *mentung Nagi* "Kalo lari juga kita bakalan ketangkep!!"

Asai : *nemu ide* "Kalian pernah baca panpik VBS sama MAIN SERONG LAGI buatan gue ga?"

A2n1 : *geleng-geleng* "Kagak tuh..*

Asai : *Kesel* "Itu ada petunjuk kelemahan Hibari lho…" *balik badan*

A2n1 : "Haaa??"

Hibari : *menerjang layaknya Hokuto Ken* "MAMPUS LU PADAAN!!"

Asai : *lari sembarangan* "Kelemahannya adalah…" *nendang selangkan Hibari* "HIBIRD-nya!"

PLENTANG! *Bunyi tendangan Asai*

Asai : "Ajirrr!! Sakit abis ini Hibird!!" *Guling2 di tanah*

Hibari : "Ckck, jangan dikau pikir saya ga belajar dari pengalaman…"

Asai : "Sarap lu! Naro Teflon di Hibird!!"

A2n1 : *Ilang Feeling*

Nagi : "Tenanglah… Nagi punya usul.., demi pengorbanan Asai yang menyakitkan."

A2 : "Apaan emang?"

Nagi : *bisik-bisik bareng A2, asai dianggurin*

A2n1 : "Oke!! Kita mulai!!"

Aoi : "Serangan kilat…" *nerjang Hibari* "Mencopot Ikat Pinggang!"

Hibari : *kaget**celananya langsung turun XD*

Ayuki : "Teknik mencabut…" *langsung melesat ke selangkangan Hiba* "Teflon dari Hibird!"

Hibari : *Teflonnya nempel ama CD, jadi copotnya bareng*

Asai : "Nagi! Tutup mata! Nanti kena Pheromone!!"

Nagi : *nutup mata* "Tendangan Pisang!!" *nendang pas di tengah*

Hibari : *mental ke Rooftop lagi..*

A3N1 : "ASEEK! KITA NGALAIN HIBARI!" *Tos-tosan*

Hibari : "Jangan pikir semua sudah selesai.." *Bangkit dari keteparannya**udah pake celana*

A3N1 : *Makin Pasrah*

Hibari : "Kalian……" *Nada serem* "Maksih ya!! gara-gara tendangan kalian!! Penyakit aku sembuuuh!!!" *Candy Candy Mode On*

A3N1 : (Pe…Penyakitt??)

Nagi : "Emang penyakit apaan kak??" *penasaran*

Hibari : "Itu loh… RAJA SINGA." *Bangga*

A3N1 : *Cengo'* (Raja Singa!! Gile.. si Hibari,, berarti tadi Hibirdnya.. cacat dong.. untung kita ga liat.., kalo liat katanya kita bisa buta loh..)

Nagi : *buru-buru ngebersiin sepatu*

Hibari : "Huwahaha, karena kalian bisa ngalain saya.. kalian saya kasih gelar ORMNIVORE!"

A3N1 : *Ga Peduli*

Yamamoto : *tiba-tiba nimbrung* "Haha, bisa juga kalian ngalahin Hibari!"

Gokudera : "Cih, ga nyangka.. yang lulus Cuma 4."

Tsuna : "Ckck.. aku aja mesti ngulang 27 kali."

Mukuro : "Enaknya.. Hibari udah sembuh dari RAJA SINGA, sembuhin aku juga dari SIFILIS dong."

A3N1 : *Tambah Jijik*

Mukuro : "Eng.. Enggaklah.. aku becanda.."

Ryohei : "Yoooiiii!! Mantep!! Lulus juga kalian!"

Kusakabe : "Nambah deh Budak kita.."

Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin : *dikubur idup-idup ama Author* -- Dendam sepihak

Tsuna : "Yah intinya…"

VONGOLERZ : "Selamat datang di Vongola!!"

A3N1 : "Ha???"

---

NEXT ON LDK Laknat di Namimori 6 : Kemping di Gunung Kidul.. pembawa petaka.


	6. Kemping di Gunung Kidul

_Huaa!! Minna! Gomen baru update sekarang… ini semua dikarenakan laptop author yang terserang virus sejak ganti wallpaper jadi Hibari! *dihajar HibaFans* Udah kena Virus.. trus tiba-tiba jadi sarap gtu laptop kesayangan daku.. dan akhirnya error. Musti install Windows ulang! Ah crap.. taulah,, author kan gaptek, biasanya yang benerin nii-san.. tapi dia sudah berangkat ke Cina, trus pas ditanya lewat YM mobile.. eh dia malah ngantuk.. trus tidur meninggalkan adiknya yang sengsara! Jadi kemaren terpaksa otodidak ngeformat segala macem.. (untung berhasil) huaha,, tapi bukannya ngelanjutin panpik malah namatin Ryuusei no Kizuna XD *Dimutilasi reader* . Trus ya.. install-an internet di laptop juga ngilang… jadi yah.. taulah dikau, ga bisa internet dari laptop. Bisanya dari komputer diatas!! Tapi author males.. padahal pengen chatting tuh (kena chatting fever *caelah bahasanya*).._

_Udah ah, udah tumpah semua ini unek-unek! Sekarang kita lanjutkan aja ke LDK 6!_

_---_

(masih di) ROOFTOP

Nagi : "Vongola? Apaan sih? Nama jenis anjing??" *muka bingung*

Tsuna : "Bukan! Vongola itu nama Family Mafia!"

A3N1 : *Syok denger kata mafia*

Gokudera : "Jadi gini loh… kita itu mafia berkedok OSIS.." *Muka sok jenius*

Yamamoto : "Tapi LDK kalian belom selesai.. masih ada lanjutannya besok di Gunung Kidul!" *sukses ngebuat A3N1 makin merinding*

Ryohei : "Soalnya kalian belom di Jurit Malam!"

A3N1 : *Pengen gantung diri*

---

Di dalam… Truk Soang

Aoi : "Kaga ngerti dah gue.. sebenernya mereka kere apa ngerjain kita sih?? Bisa-bisanya berangkat ke Gunung Kidul pake Truk Soang!!" *alis naek turun saking keselnya**nutup idung dari bau Soang*

Ayuki : "Mana mereka kesana naek Mobil pula!! Liat noh! Kak Kyo.. maksud gue.. si Kyoko Munafik itu aja naek mobil! Ga terima!! Gue ga terima!!" *saking geramnya, Asai jadi korban cekekan maut Ayuki*

Asai : "Woy nyante napa neng!!" *membela diri dari tangan Ayuki*

Nagi : "Hiks, Nyokap gue menyekolahkan gue baik-baik buat jadi Professor apa Doktor di masa depan.. bukannya Mafia!!" *Dramatis Mode On*

Ayuki : "Bener sekali Nagi!! Aku sekolah di Namimori buat cari suami ganteng.. tapi nyatanya, kita malah jadi budak Mafia!!" *nangis berdua Nagi**ditonton Soang-soang*

Asai n Aoi : *melihat dengan pandangan Ilfil* "Lebay amat dah mereka.., padahal kan keren jadi Mafia.."

---

GUNUNG (yang katanya gunung) KIDUL

Hibari : "Woy! Turun lo semua!!" *nendang badan Truk dengan muka gahar**Kakinya sakit*

A3N1 : "Iye.. Iye Bang.." *Loncat dari truk*

Nagi : "Eh ngomong-ngomong kok udah Maghrib aja dah?? Masa' langsung Jurit Malam sih?" *merinding*

Ayuki : "Entahlah.. tapi gue sih nggak takut setan.." *ketawa gaje*

Aoi : "Masa' iya?? Ga takut pas liat kaca??" *iseng bercanda*

Ayuki : *sukses menggantung Aoi di pohon Beringin*

Gokudera : "Udah kek jangan banyak cing cong! Sekarang kalian buat tenda disini.." *nunjuk ke arah peta*

Asai : "Loh kak,, ini kan di lereng gunung, kita kempingnya di Kaki gunung kan??" *firasat ga enak*

Gokudera : "Jangan sok pinter dari gue deh lo! Lo tuh Cuma Junior! Gue juga tau mana Lereng mana Kaki tau! *padahal ga tau**nempeleng Asai* Pokoknya khusus peserta Ujian, tendanya agak jauhan dari perkemahan utama!!" *masih nempeleng Asai**ngasih peralatan bikin tenda sama peta*

Aoi : "Gue ga bisa baca peta.." *ngebolak-balik peta doang*

Nagi : "Gue ga pernah naik gunung.."

Ayuki : "Gue juga ga pernah bikin Tenda.."

A2N1: *Menatap Asai dengan pandangan berharap*

Asai : "Lu kata gue tau.. tadi kan gue Cuma pengen pamer kejeniusan ama si Uban.." *ditabok A2N1*

---

DI TEMPAT YANG DIMAKSUD..

Aoi : "A..Akhirnya nyampe juga.. Gue ga bakalan percaya sama Ayuki lagi!!" *ngebanting barang-barang*

Nagi : "Ayuki sesat.. gile aja kita dibawa ke Goa.." *Merebahkan badan*

Asai : "Padahal tempatnya ga jauh dari perkemahan utama.." *ngelirik Ayuki tajem*

Ayuki : "Siapa suruh percaya aja sama omongan gue!!"

Aoi : "Yaudah deh.. kita bikin tenda aja terus tidur.. udah capek banget nih, mana udah jam 9 pula. Biasanya gue tidur jam segini.." *berusaha bikin tenda seadanya*

Asai : *ngebantu Aoi* "Tapi kita belom makan cuy.. Udah deh Nagi sama Ayuki bikin makanan, gue sama Aoi bikin tenda!" *sok nyuruh*

Nagi : "Tapi kita ga punya bahan makanan ama alat masaknya tuh.." *muka polos*

Ayuki : "Udahlah kita bobo aja.." *dengan seenaknya menjadi orang pertama yang tidur di tenda*

A2N1: *Seandainya mereka bawa Golok, sudah jadi setan pembawa kepala si Ayuki*

---

PERKEMAHAN UTAMA

Gokudera : "Jadi kita mulai Juritnya jam 12 ya??"

Hibari : "Ter…serah elo.. deh.." *entah kenapa rasanya sedang menahan sesuatu* "Gue mau………. BOKER DULU!!!" *Ngabur ke WC umum*

Gokudera : "Woy!! WC-nya sebelah sana!! Woy!! Hibari!!" *Manggil-manggil Hibari yang salah arah*

---

AGAK MALEMAN… JAM 11 (Cuma Asai yang masih bangun)

JURIT 1

Korban : ASAI

Asai : "Kok ga ada yang datengin kita sih buat bilang kapan Jurit Malemnya??" *kedinginan, berkutat dalam selimut* "Woy Nagi! Bangun dong!! Temenin gue.. takut gue, biasanya gue tidur malem.. belom ngantuk!!" *ngeguncang Nagi*

Nagi : "Terajana… Terajana.. Ini lagunya.. Lagu India.." *ngigau duet bareng Rhoma Irama*

Aoi : "Hiks.. Hiks.. Jangan… Jangan!! Jangan!!!!! TIDAK!" *Entah mimpi diraep siapa* "Hiks.. Teddy Bear-ku jangan dibakar!!" *ternyata mimpi boneka*

Ayuki : *tidurnya paling anteng* "Grokkk…" *tapi ngorok*

Asai : "Ajir dah temen gue kaga ada yang bener!! Udah ah gue jalan-jalan aja.." *keluar dari tenda**menelan ludah melihat suasana Gunung Kidul yang nyeremin* "Kalo gini mending gue ke perkemahan Utama aja." *berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang**makin paranoid denger suara gagak*

SRAK SRAK SRAK *Suara langkah kaki orang di belakang Asai*

Asai : (Si.. siapa tuh yang ngikutin gue??) *keringet dingin* "La..Lari aja ah.." *Lari sekenceng mungkin*

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP *Suara Orang Lari*

Asai : "MATI GUE!! DIA NGEJAR GUE!!!!!" *Ngibrit sekenceng mungkin*

--Setannya terlihat putih di mata Asai—

Setan : "HOSH HOSH HOSH HOSH!!" *Tiba-tiba udah disebelah Asai* "Mba…"

Asai : "UGYAAAA!!!!!!" *Tambah kecepatan*

Setan : *Makin ngejar* "Numpang Nanya… WC dimana??"

Asai : "NGGAK TAU!!!" *Ngabur masuk bangunan didepannya.. yang ternyata WC**Sukses pingsan kelelahan didalam bilik WC*

Setan (yang ternyata Hibari): "Woy Mba!! Saya mau masuk!!" *gedor-gedor pintu* "Ini kan WC cowok mba!! Mba!!" *ngelirik WC cewek*

---

KEMAH PESERTA

Nagi : "Huaahhh,, mau Kencing dulu ah gue.." *bangun dari mimpi* "Lah si Asai mana?? Cih.. gue ditinggalin ke WC.." *ngeliat Aoi yang tidur pules amat* "Aduh.. kesian amat ini anak, gue selimutin ah.." *nyelimutin Aoi*

Ayuki : "Nagi mau kemana??" *kebangun gara-gara Nagi, padahal tadi pas Asai bangun dia ga bangun*

Nagi : "WC.., Dah.." *Jalan ke WC, ninggalin Ayuki*

Ayuki : *masih ngantuk.. ga bisa mikir jelas* "Ngg,, ikut dong!!" *Nyusul Nagi* "Eh Jalannya kemana ya??" *Buta Arah Kambuh*

---

JURIT 2

Korban : Hibari??

Nagi : "Haahh.. itu dia WC-nya.." *langsung ngabur ke WC cewek* *ngebuka pintu dengan polosnya*

Hibari : *Syok**Kaget tiba-tiba ada yang ngebuka pintunya*

Nagi : *Ampir aja Jantungan* (Ke..Kenapa ada.. Hibari.. dan Hibird??) *Nosebleed ga karuan* *ide jahat**ngambil hape kamera*

---Hibird di mata Nagi adalah… Jhony milik Hibari dengan bentuk yang mulus.. bohai, ramah lingkungan dan aman dipegang Anak-anak!!---

Hibari : *Masih dalam tahap mencerna apa yang terjadi*

JEPRET JEPRET!! *Bunyi suara Kamera Nagi*

Hibari : *Nyadar* "Heh? Ngapain lu foto-foto…" *kaget liat Nagi udah jongkok buat ngeclose-up Hibird Hibari* "Ajir!! Hibird gue bukan barang pameran!!" *Langsung pake celana, padahal dia belom 'membersihkan diri' dari buang hajat tadi*

Nagi : "Cih.. ga asek.. yaudah, gue Upload ah ni foto ke Facebook!!" *Ide licik berseliweran di kepala* *kecepatan jari tangan Nagi langsung membuat foto NISTA itu nyampe ke Facebook, PhotoBucket, Deviantart, ImageShack, ShutterStock, Friendster, Flickr, Dll*

Hibari : "No!! Jangan!!" *Berusaha merebut hape Nagi**Jatoh keserimpet Celana yang belom diiket pinggang*

Nagi : "Huahahaa!! Kalo ga mau gue beberin milik siapa Jhony ini.. LU HARUS JADI BUDAK GUE!!" *Ketawa setan**Berbakat jadi Mafia*

Hibari : "Ogah!! Kaga sudi!!" *Nyiapin Tonfa*

Nagi : "O yeah?? Yaudah.. nih, gue kasi judul ini foto.. 'DIJUAL JHONY RAMAH LINGKUNGAN MILIK KETUA KOMITE GANTENG'.."

Hibari : *langsung sujud minta ampun di kaki Nagi*

---

PERKEMAHAN UTAMA

Mukuro : "Ini kok si Hibari belom dateng-dateng juga.. udah mau jam 12 juga!!" *udah siap-siap pake baju Genderuwo*

Tsuna : "Yamamoto-kun juga ngilang~"

Mukuro : "Oh kalo dia mah ke WC juga.." –apa sih semuanya ke WC

Dino : *Tiba-tiba muncul* "Halo semua!! Liat Kyoya ga??"

Mukuro : (Gile dia dateng lagi) "Tuh dia kemah disebelah sana.." *nunjuk*

Dino : "Tenkyu Mucuro~~" *ngabur secepat kilat*

Tsuna : "Lah.. kok ke arah sana??"

Mukuro : "Emang bukan ya??" *bego Mode On*

Tsuna : "Itu kan kemahnya A3N1!!"

---

JURIT 3

Korban : Dino?? Atau…

Dino : "Kyoya-chan!! Abang Dino dateng!!" *girang liat ada tenda* "Aduh Kyoya!! Kangen tau aku!!" *ngebuka Tenda*

Seseorang : *Tidur tertutup selimut*

Dino : "Wah Kamu pules amat tidurnya.. Jadi pengen Abang temenin.." *menyusup masuk ke selimut*

Seseorang : *Merasa terganggu**kebangun* "Woy siapa neh?!!"

Dino : (Suara Kyoya lucu amat.. kayak cewek) "Ini Aku say.." *meluk*

Seseorang : *Meronta* "Jangan peluk-peluk!!" *ngebuka selimut*

Dino n Aoi.. : *Saling bertatapan kaget* "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Aoi : "Tolong!! Ada Phedo!! Ada Lolicon!! TOLONG!!!"

Dino : "Woy Nyante!!!" *Berusaha menenangkan Aoi* *kena tonjok Aoi*

---

JURIT 4

Korban : Ayuki??

Ayuki : "Matek gue nyasar.. kok banyak pohon begini.. gile gue nyasar kemana neh?!" *sepanjang jalan isinya pohon semua*

SRAK SRAK SRAK *Entah bunyi apaan*

Ayuki : "Ajib.. apaan tuh?? Tenang.. tenanglah Ayuki, lu ga percaya ada Hantu kan??" *menghibur diri*

Setan? : "Woy.." *nepuk pundak Ayuki*

Ayuki : "Ampun Bang.. saya masih punya 2 suami, 13 anak dan 6 kambing.. jangan bunuh saya dulu napa??" *ngelantur*

Setan? : "Woy Ayuki! Ini gue Yamamoto..!!"

Ayuki : *Kaget* "Ha? Kakak ngapain kesini??" (Kesempatan nih gue dianter balik ama Kak Yamamoto.. Hoho.. *ide licik*)

Yamamoto : "Nyasar."

Ayuki : *Putus Harapan*

Yamamoto : "Tadi nyari WC trus ga nemu-nemu, jadi ya.. kencing aja di pohon beringin sebelah sana!! *nunjuk ke pohon beringin tempat ngegantung Aoi tadi*

Ayuki : *speechless* "Kak.. Menurut Adat Jawa.. dilarang kencing sembarangan, apalagi di pohon Beringin.. nanti bisa-bisa kita.. diumpetin ama Kuntilanak!!"

Yamamoto : "Demi apa??"

Kuntilanak : "Demikian…" *meluk Yamamoto dari belakang*

Yamamoto n Ayuki : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

---

KEMAH PESERTA

Gokudera : "Sekarang Jelaskan,, ada apaan ini sebenernya!!" *sok tau* *ngehukum para pelaku Jurit dengan duduk bersimpuh*

Asai : "Suer kak!! Tadi saya dikejar setan putih!!"

Hibari : "Alah ela.. kaga percaya lu, gue tadi Cuma boker aja kok.." *berhasil diancam tutup mulut ama Nagi*

Nagi : "Iya kok kak.. beneran dah"

Aoi : "Yang masalah tuh si Dino!! Dia masa' meluk-meluk aku!! Dia Phedo!! Aku mau diraep!!" *termehek-mehek Mode On*

Dino : "A..Aku kira tadi itu Kyoya!!"

Hibari : "Ha? Kurang ajar lu mau ngeraep gue!!" *siap-siap Tonfa*

Dino : "Sa..sabar dong, aku udah babak belur tau kamu dorong dari Rooftop kemaren!"

Gokudera : "Udah ah tenang! Sekarang si Ayuki ama si Bego itu mana pula?!!"

Nagi : "Kayaknya tadi.. sih pada ke WC kak"

Gokudera : "WC lagi! WC lagi!! Muak ah denger itu melulu!!!"

TIT NIT TIT NIT *Bunyi Hape si Gokudera*

Gokudera : "Siapa sih SMS??" *Ngeliat Hape* "Dari Yamamoto.. isinya: Woy!! Tolongin gue ama Ayuki!! Kita diumpetin ama Kuntilanak gara-gara kencing sembarangan!!"

Semua yang ada disitu : *terdiam* "TOLOLLLLL!!!!!!!"

Hibari : "Kalo gini caranya.. kita harus panggil bantuan!" *sok pahlawan*

Ryohei : "Bantuan apaan??"

Hibari : "Kita telpon Nyokap gue.."

Nagi : "Nyokap kakak yang NISTA itu ya??" *polos*

Hibari : "Kenapa?? Protes?" *natap tajem*

Nagi : "J-H-O-N-Y.." *Ngingetin lagi*

Hibari : "Ok-Ok.. Iya, nyokap gue SI NISTA JEMBATAN ANCOL! Dia itu ahli memberantas Hantu!" *Bangga*

Ibu Nista : "Makasih oh Wahai anakku!!" *Tiba-tiba nongol**meluk Hibari*

--Sosok Ibu Hibari adalah.. wanita berjubah item, Cuma mulut ama telapak tangannya aja yang keliatan--

Hibari : "Lah kok tau kita lagi butuh bantuan Ibu?!" *serem ama nyokapnya sendiri*

Ibu Nista : "Huahaha!! Bukan Nista namanya kalo ga bisa membaca pikiran anaknya sendiri!!"

Hibari : (Ha? Ibu gue bisa baca pikiran gue?? Ba..baru tau..) "Oh gtu,, yaudah bu..langsung diusir aja!!"

A2N1: (Buset Hibari manggilnya pake Bu..)

Ibu Nista : "Oke My Darling!!" *nyipok Hibari**bikin iri semua orang (lha?)* "Woy Kuntilanak!! Keluar kau!!!" *nantang Mode On*

Kuntilanak : "Apa lu manggil gue!! Dasar Nista!!" *kayaknya musuh bebuyutan*

Ibu Nista : "Balikin anak-anak itu!!"

Kuntilanak : "Ogah!! Gue lagi butuh Pembokat sama Suami!"

Aoi : (Pasti Ayuki yang dijadiin Pembokat)

Ibu Nista : "Cih… Kalau begitu.. Rasakan!!" *ngebuka jubahnya* "Serangan Pheromone!!!"

Hibari : "Semuanya!! Tutup mata!!"

Semua yang ada disana : *nutup mata*

Kuntilanak : *sekarat kena serangan Pheromone* "Sial.. kalo gini caranya.. TEMAN-TEMAN! Bantu aku!!" *manggil temen lewat hape*

--Bayangkan aja.. muncul Tuyul, Pocong, Genderuwo, Kolor Ijo, Sundel Bolong, dll—

Ibu Nista : "Si..Sialan.. Kalo gini kita harus panggil Papa?!"

Hibari : "Hah? Manggil papa??"

A2N1 : (Bokapnya Hibari cuy,, kayak apaan ya?)

Ibu Nista : "Papa Darling!! Help Us~!" *suara melambai*

Papa : "Yes??" *muncul dari atas pohon*

Semua yang ada disana : *speechless liat bokapnya Hibari**Nosebleed secara bersamaan**beberapa tewas kena Pheromone*

Papa : "Hello, My Name is Edward.. Edward Cullen.." *pasang gaya Vampire* "Hey you!! Para setan!! Ada masalah sama eke??" *natap tajem kumpulan jejadian*

Jejadianz : *tewas beraturan*

Ibu Nista : "Papa!! You're the Best!!" *peluk mesra*

Edward : "Yeah My Darling.. C'mon Kyoya.. pelukan bareng!" *ngajak Hibari*

Hibari : "O..Ogah ah.." *pura-pura ga kenal*

_To Be Continued_

_Next On LDK Laknat di Namimori 7 : Persiapan Namimori Incredibles_


	7. Rapat OSIS

_Author sarap amat dah, baru aja pulang shalat ied malah langsung ngetik beginian.. abis udah ga sabar pengen apdet!! Hua… otak author udah penuh ama ide-ide kurang ajar.. (padahal baru aja selese puasa) ckck, cerita kali ini dikit-dikit agak terinspirasi dari festival di sekolah author. Hope u Like it!_

_---_

(Masih di) GUNUNG KIDUL

Ayuki : "Huwa!! Akhirnya gue balik juga!! Siksaan banget pas disiksa si kuntilanak suruh ngebersiin jempol kakinya!! Najis banget!" *langsung ngacir meluk Aoi*

Aoi : "Cup Cup nak.. kamu sudah bersama daku sekarang." *meluk Ayuki seakan-akan ibunya*

Semua selain A2 : *Merasa ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu shoujou-ai*

Gokudera : "Uhuk Uhuk *memecah suasana haru* Berhubung Jurit kita gagal karena insiden kaco, kita terpaksa balik malem ini juga.. karena besok udah musti siap-siap."

Asai : "Si..Siap-siap apaan kak?"

Gokudera : *ngelirik tajem* "Siap-siap Namimori Incredibles lah! Ato disingkat Nables!"

Nagi : "E..emangnya ada yang kayak begituan??" *muka bego*

Gokudera : "Nables itu Festival sekolah neng!!" *udah kesel setengah mampus*

A3N1 : "Oooh.."

Gokudera : "Udah ah repot ngejelasin ke kalian!! Sekarang kita pulang aja!" *balik aja*

Ayuki : "Gue penasaran dari kemaren, kok kayaknya Kak Gokudera sok merintah banget?" *bisik-bisik*

Aoi : "Iya tuh.. emangnya dia siapa? Berani marah-marahin ketua MPK!" *Esmosi*

Tsuna : "Woy kalian ga tau? *ikut nimbrung* Gokudera itu ketua OSIS kalian!!"

A3N1 : *Mangap semua* "WTH?!"

Tsuna : "Iya tau, makanya dia bisa nyuruh-nyuruh kita! Aku aja yang Boss-nya masih suka disuruh-suruh.." *meratapi nasib*

Asai : "Be..Berarti harusnya dia udah kelas 3 dong sekarang??"

Tsuna : "Ya iyalah!!"

Nagi : "Te..Terus Kak Hibari ama Kak Ryohei?? Harusnya udah lulus bukan??"

Hibari n Ryohei : "Ada masalah kalo kita ga naek kelas?" *muka tersinggung*

A3N1 : "Ng..Nggak Kak!! Ampun!" *angkat tangan*

---

RUANG OSIS

Gokudera : "Okey, kita mulai rapatnya!" *gebrak meja* "Pertama, urusan panggung! Desain apa yang bagus?" *ngelirik para anggota*

Yamamoto : "Menurut gue panggung yang kayak di Super Show-nya Suju!!" *ga nyangka si Yamamoto gemar nonton Suju*

Gokudera : "DITOLAK! Alasannya? Gue ga suka ama Suju sekarang, ga ada Kangin! *nangis* Kangin Oh sayang…!! *ditimpuk Hibari* Oh Oke, jadi ada ide lain?"

Asai : "Menurut saya sih panggungnya yang sesuai Budget sekolah aja.."

Gokudera : *ngelempar kapur ke Asai* "Sotoy amat sih lu! Menurut lu gue kaga punya duit ha?? Jawab! Jangan nunduk!"

Asai : (Siapa juga yang nunduk, sarap nih ketua OSIS)

Gokudera : "Ah yaudah! Kita pindah! Menurut kalian pengisi acara yang cocok apaan?!"

Nagi : "LM.C!!" *Girang*

Gokudera : "What?? LM.C yang kepanjangannya Lovely Moco Chang?!" *naikin alis*

Nagi : "Iya! Yang.. Wasurete.. Shimau Darou.. Kakaitsumoru Kanashimi wa."*dilempar kursi ama Mukuro*

Mukuro : "Kangen Band!! Pokoknya Kangen Band!! *berdiri dari meja* Kamu Dimana.. Dengan siapa.. semalam berbuat apa??" *dansa Yolanda*

Nagi : "Pokoknya LM.C!!" *Ngotot*

Mukuro : "Kangen Band!! *nunjukkin bendera bertuliskan 'I love Andika Kangen Band'*

Gokudera : "Tenang!! Kita Polling aja!! Siapa pilih LM.C?!!"

Semua kecuali Mukuro : *angkat tangan*

Mukuro : "Aaah!! Kalian kejam!!!" *ngabur ke lapangan*

Gokudera : "Selain Band kita juga butuh penyanyi.. kira-kira yang cocok siapa??"

Aoi : "Takeshi Kondo!!" *Bangkit dari duduk dengan mata berbinar-binar*

Hibari : (Kayaknya gue tau tuh siapa)

Gokudera : "Ha? Takashi Kondom??" *kupingnya rada error*

Hibari : "Heh! Berani ya lu ngata-ngatain gue!!" *Sewot*

Gokudera : "E..emangnya elu Takashi Kondom??" *mundur teratur*

Hibari : "Bukan Bego!! Gue itu Takashi Kondo!!" *Bangga*

Gokudera : "Lah lu bukannya Hibari??" *makin bingung*

Hibari : "Ha? Iya ya?? Oh ya udah terserah elu deh.." *duduk lagi**bingung sendiri*

Gokudera : "Ja..Jadi pengisi acaranya LM.C sama Takashi Kon- *dilirik tajem ama Hibari* do…, sekarang gimana dengan pembukaannya??"

Ayuki : "Tari Obor!!" *semangat '45*

Gokudera : "Apaan sih Tari Obor??"

Ayuki : "Jadi ada murid-murid Jubah item gitu yang bawa obor.. nanti ditengah ada maskotnya!!"

Gokudera : "Maskotnya apa ya…?"

Aoi : "Pineapple!!" *langsung tos-tosan ama Ayuki*

Gokudera : "Na..Nas??"

Mukuro : *balik dari Lapangan**diliatin satu ruangan* "Apa sih liat-liat gue??"

Gokudera : "Oke..Setuju ya.."

Semua kecuali Mukuro : *ngangguk*

Mukuro : "Apaan sih?!! Kasih tau!! Ada apaan!!" *langsung disumpel ama Ryohei*

Gokudera : "Berikutnya.. mau ada acara apa aja??"

Tsuna : "Tarik Tambang!!"

Gokudera : "Jyuudaime.. ini bukan… 17 AGUSTUSAN!!" *Natap tajem*

A3N1 : (Ternyata bener si Gokudera itu jadi jahat ama Boss-nya)

Tsuna : "Hii.. Oke deh." *langsung mingkem*

Mukuro : "Gimana kalo Fashion Show??"

Gokudera : "Trus Modelnya??"

Mukuro : "Gu- *dilirik tajem satu ruangan* Ya, beberapa murid dari satu kelas kita pilih gitu.. (Kenapa sih ini ruangan kayaknya punya maksud jahat ke Gue..)"

Gokudera : "Oke, temanya apaan?"

Hibari : "Half-Naked *digebuk Gokudera* Ngg.. maksud saya.. Nude *udah pengen dibakar ama ketua OSIS* Baiklah, gimana kalo.. Butler??"

Asai : "Sebastian!!"

Nagi : "Hayate!!"

Gokudera : "Si..Siapa tuh??"

Asai n Nagi : "Ah Ketua ga gahol neh, itu nama BUTLER tau!!"

Gokudera : "Ter..terserah elu dah, oke setuju ya semua Fashion Show temanya Butler.." *dibales dengan anggukan* "Ada usul lagi?"

Ayuki : "Drama!!" *langsung hepi*

Gokudera : "Oke, Drama apaan?"

Asai : "BBF!!"

Gokudera : "Whud?! BBF!! Lee Min Ho?? *mata berbinar*"

Asai : "Yes!! Lee Min Ho!!" *sok English*

Gokudera : "I Agree!!" *girang*

Semua : *menatap ilfil*

Gokudera : "Ada ide lagi??" *masih melayang*

Aoi : "Cosplay!!" *paling hepi*

Gokudera : "O..Oke, ini gue masukkin daftar.., Acara lainnya akan menyusul, sesuai permintaan dari setiap klub disekolah ini yang ingin mengadakan acara. Jadi kita tinggal mengurus yang lain-lain saja. Ayuki, kamu harus mencari model buat Fashion Show! Asai, kamu harus mencari konsumsi yang pas dengan sekolah kita! Aoi, Cari sponsor!! Nagi, kamu harus koordinasi sama artis yang mau diundang ya!!" *sok nyuruh*

A3N1 : "Trus.. ketua ngapain..?"

Gokudera : "Nyante aja, kalian kan masih di –LDK!!"

A3N1 : *pengen mendem Gokudera*

---

Next On LDK Laknat di Namimori 8 : Pencarian Model Fashion Show..


	8. Audisi Model?

_Aku terserang penyakit LDK!! Ntah kenapa rasanya jari ini gatel bener pengen neken tombol laptop ke 'MICROSOFT WORD 2007'. Huakakak, kayaknya ini tamatnya agak lamaan lagi nih (mudah-mudahan ga seperti VTS). Nyeh nyeh, buat yang baca.. doakan dong supaya a3n1 bisa gath tgl 4 ntar (so long long *caela bahasanya*), karena selama ini mau gath ga jadi2.. mungkin karena gathnya tgl 13?? Para reader juga kalo mau kenalan sini.. ayo2 datengin FB kita2 (lah kok iklan? *dipendem a3n1*)_

_Ah udah ah!! Mulai!!!_

_---_

PENCARIAN MODEL BUAT FASHION SHOW (Ayuki)

KELAS 3-A

Ayuki : "Uhuk.. Anu kak Mukuro.." *batuk-batuk*

Mukuro : "Kenapa dengan Anu-ku??" *senyum ga jelas*

Ayuki : *nimpuk Mukuro* "Begini Kak, kan yang dikasi tugas itu saya.. kakak ga perlu ngikutin saya nyari model kan??"

Mukuro : " Inget ya.. Kalian itu masih dalam masa LDK! Jadi tetep harus ditemenin.."

Ayuki : "Oooh Gitu toh.. *pura-pura ngerti* Ya udah kita ngambil modelnya dari angkatan anak kelas 3 aja ya.., biasanya kan pada tinggi tuh." *jalan menuju ruangan 3-A**Ngegeser pintu* "Sindang~ Saya Ayuki Shigure dari OSIS, mau nyari model buat Acara Fashion Show di Nables." *clingak-clinguk*

Mukuro : "Ka..Kamu!! Yang dipojok!!" *gemeteran sambil nunjuk orang ganteng tinggi dibelakang*

Seseorang : "Manggil?" *merhatiin Mukuro* "Ka..Kamu.." *ikut gemeteran*

Mukuro : "Kamu Abang Sebastian kan?!!" *entah kenapa adegannya jadi dramatis*

Sebastian : "A..Adikku!!" *ngabur meluk Mukuro*

Ayuki : "Bo..Boong Banget!!!" *syok*

Sebastian n Mukuro : "Emang Boong Kok *muka Polos**Ayuki langsung Jatoh* Kan tadi Cuma kebawa suasana.."

Mukuro : "Mu..Muka kamu mirip amat sama aku.. apalagi nanasnya!!" *mata terbelakak*

Sebastian : "Iya kan, ga sia-sia aku ke salon tiap 2 hari sekali.." *pamer nanas*

Mukuro : "Kamu pasti ngikutin aku!! Kamu ngefans ya sama aku??" *ngedip2*

Sebastian : "Enak aja! Yang ada juga kamu yang ngikutin aku!! Kan aku settingnya di Inggris taun 1900-an sedangkan kamu taun 2000-an!!" *langsung siap-siap mau ngelempar pisau makan ke Mukuro*

Mukuro : "Ta..Tapi Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu bikinnya taun 2004! Kalo Kuroshitsuji taun 2007!!" *ngeluarin trident dari nanas*

Ayuki : "Woy!! Gue itu OC disini!! Jangan dianggurin!!" *stress**sukses ngebungkem duo nanas* "Jadi.. Sebastian-san, menurut data tinggi kamu dan ternyata kamu beneran Butler.. mau nggak jadi model buat Fashion Show di Nables ntar??" *muka berharap*

Sebastian : "Saya harus minta persetujuan tuan saya dulu.." *muka bijak*

Bocah : "Ambil aja mbak!! Saya ga butuh!!" *nendang pantat Mukuro* "Et, map salah nendang! Saya kira pantatnya Sebastian.."

Ayuki : (Buset ini anak SMP kelas 3 neh?? Kok kayak tuyul begini??) *memandang Bocah tersebut*

Bocah : "Jangan pandang gue dengan muka aneh lu itu!! Berani-beraninya lu memandang Ciel Phantomhive dengan pandangan buas begitu!!" *sensi sendiri*

Ayuki : (Ampun dah.. mata gue ga kenapa-kenapa, ini anak paranoid amat) "Oh gtu ya.. jadi boleh ga ini Sebastian saya borong?"

Ciel : "Sebastian!! Pergilah merantau menjadi model di Fashion itu!!" *kata-katanya udah kayak bapak ama anak di desa terpencil*

Sebastian : "Yes My Lord.." *nunduk*

---

KELAS 3-B

Ayuki : "Permisi.. saya Ayuki dari OSIS, mau nyari model buat Fashion Show.." *ngegeser pintu*

Mukuro : "Sebastian ngapain ikutan nyari sih!! Balik sana ke kelas!!" *ngusir*

Sebastian : "Gue kan bukan murid sini, jadi suka-suka mau jalan-jalan apa ga.." *kalo ga ama Ciel bahasanya jadi gahol*

Ayuki : "Baik, saya minta waktunya bentar ya Pak Guru.." *senyum bisnis*

Pak Guru : "Oh Iya.. Iya" *balik badan*

Muku, Seba, Ayu : *syok* "WTH!!"

Pak Guru : *ikut kaget* "Kok dua orang dibelakang itu… MIRIP SAYA!!"

Mukuro : "He You!!" *nunjuk Pak Guru* "What's Your Name??"

Pak Guru : "Yey,, My Name is Tobari-sensei, an English Teacher!!" *pasang muka girang*

Muku, Seba, Toba : *pelukan bareng* "Kita kembar 3!!"

---

KELAS 3-C

Ayuki : "Pak Tobari ngapain si ngikutin!! Plis deh!! Ini kan tugas saya doang!!" *makin sewot*

3 Nanas : "Udahlah Ayuki-cyan.. Kita kan Cuma pengen cari tau ada kembaran lagi ga??" *pasang muka kelipet*

Ayuki : "Sarap!! *ngegeser pintu* Permisi.. saya mau.. *ga kedengeran soalnya kelasnya ribut*"

Ketua Kelas : "Maaf ya, saya diemin dulu kelasnya.. gurunya lagi keluar sih." *bangkit dari kursi*

Ayuki : "I..iya.." *terpesona liat ketua kelas*

Ketua Kelas : *matanya merah* "Semuanya!! Duduk yang tenang!!" *keluar burung dari matanya**sekelas langsung diem*

3 nanas plus Ayuki : "Haaaaa????" (Kok Bisa pada nurut?!!)

Ketua Kelas : "Itu tadi namanya Geass *senyum malaikat* Dan My name is Lelouch!!" *senyum menggoda ke Ayuki*

Ayuki : "Ka..Kamu aja deh yang jadi Modelnya!!!" *meluk Lelouch*

3 Nanas : "Cih ada yang lebih ganteng dari kita-kita.. *tatapan iri*"

---

Kelas 3-D

Ayuki : "Aduh Mukuro! Sebastian! Pak Tobari!! Udah dibilangin saya aja yang ngerjain!!" *masih kesel*

3 Nanas : "Kok Lelouch dibolehin aja ngikutin kamu!! Giliran kita diusir!!" *nangis*

Ayuki : "Lelouch itu ganteng!! Kalian?? Emoh!" *langsung ngebuat hati 3 nanas itu terpecah-belah**ngegeser pintu* "Permisi saya lagi nyari model buat.. *syok*"

Cowok : "Whud?? Model? O yes yes.. saya emang model.. penyanyi juga lohhh." *kedip-kedip*

3 Nanas : "Abang Gackt!! Saya penggemar kamu!!" *menerjang Gackt dengan sadisnya*

Gackt : "Eh Nyante!!" *sesek dipeluk ama 3 Nanas*

Ayuki : "Kok Gackt masuk SMP Namimori sih??" *makin sarap*

Gackt : *berhasil membekuk 3 Nanas* "Jadi gini.. aku lagi mau Syuting buat jadi Riderman di Kamen Rider yang baru itu loh…" *minum-minum kopi yang entah darimana*

Ayuki : "Oohh, saya jujur ga suka ama Kamen Rider Decade.. (Apa sih kok gue tiba-tiba sok ngomong Kamen Rider??)"

Gackt : "Whud?! Kamu ga suka!! Kan keren!! Lagunya apa lagi! Yang Journey through the Decade!! (Haha sekalian iklan lagu sendiri)"

Ayuki : "Ngg, saya lebih suka Ultraman sebenernya… (Huahaha, padahal gue takut sebenernya, mampus lu Gackt! Ada yang lebih suka Ultraman daripada elu!)"

Gackt : "I..Ini ga mungkin!!! Aku ini yang paling ganteng sedunia!! Ga mungkin!!" *Stres*

Ayuki : "Makanya, buktikan kegantengan anda di Fashion Show Nables ya.." *muncul ekor setan dari belakang*

Gackt : "Pa..Pasti!!"

---

Ayuki : "Huahaha, akhirnya selese juga tugas gue,, tapi gue ga ngartos dah.. masa' di Namimori isinya anak yang ga sesuai umur semua.. Ckck, mau jadi apa ini sekolah.." *geleng-geleng*

Lelouch : "Ayuki-chan…" *manggil dengan suara gantengnya*

Ayuki : "I..Iya??" *terhipnotis*

Lelouch : "Emangnya Mukuro-san ikutan Fashion Show?? Kan dia Panitia.."

Ayuki : "Oh Iya!! Ampir aja gue lupa!! Woy Mukuro! *Manggil Mukuro yang lagi hepi*"

Mukuro : "Napa??"

Ayuki : "Eh kan lu panitia! Ga boleh ikut Fashion Show!!"

Mukuro : "Tenang, gue udah minta Tsunayoshi ngurusin semuanya.. *senyum licik*"

Ayuki : "Ha?? Ngurus?" *bingung*

Mukuro : "Ya Tsunayoshi kan coordinator Panggung, jadi yaudah… aku kasih sedikit 'paksaan' biat naro namaku disitu." *alisnya gerak-gerak*

Ayuki : "Sepertinya aku tahu arti sedikit paksaan itu…"

--Tsuna di bagian lain sedang kegirangan keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan sekolah.. (Terserah imajinasi anda-anda sekalian)--

_To Be Continued_

_Huakaka, ini gara-gara temen yang suka ama Kamen Rider ngomongin melulu.. jadinya kebawa ampe sini kan!! Ahh!! Tanggung jawab!! Btw, jadi pengen nonton.. *Ditabokin*_

_Untuk sekedar info bagi yang ga tau_

_Sebastian – Kuroshitsuji_

_Tobari – Nabari No Ou_

_Lelouch – Code Geass_

_Gackt – As Himself_

_Next On LDK Laknat di Namimori 9 : Makanan dari orang-orang Gaje_


	9. Konsumsi apa Racun?

_Seorang author itu harus bisa mengetik dengan cepat, jadi tadi author nyobain main Typer Shark dulu XD, Ajib susah men.. Cuma bisa ampe Rank : Dog paddler.. selebihnya, ckck.. ga sanggup! Oh ya, buat yang nyadar2 di chap 8.. Ayuki manggil Mukuro-nya ga pake Kak!! Huwaha, bejatul maut dah si Ayuki *disabet Ayuki sama cowoknya XD*_

_Entah kenapa kalo di episode pas si Asai jadi tokoh utama, yang ada bingung sendiri mau nulis apaan.. jadi yah, harap maklum XD (Terbiasa menyiksa orang lain)_

_---_

KONSUMSI BUAT NABLES (Asai)

PERTOKOAN NAMIMORI

Asai : "Udah dong jangan ngekor melulu!!" *tereak ke arah belakang*

Yamamoto : "Bedeh, siapa yang ngekor! Geer lu!! Kan gue sekalian pulang cuy! (Sebenernya sih ditugasin Gokudera buat ngawasin ini junior satu..)"

Asai : (Oh iye… rumah dia kan deket sini) "Cih.. yang penting jangan gangguin saya dah!" *ngabur ke gang lain*

Yamamoto : *tetep ngikutin*

Asai : (Makanan yang pas buat Namimori apaan ya.. Namimori itu identik akan..)

Cowok : "Hay mbak!! Sendirian?!! Laper nggak? Makan disini aja!!" *tiba-tiba muncul*

Asai : *ngeliat ke reklame toko* (Apaan tuh bahasa cina..) "He?"

Cowok : "Udah deh mbak dijamin masakan cina saya lebih enak dari masakan jepang!!" *ga maksud jahat*

Yamamoto : *tersinggung* "Kurang asem lu ngatain sushi buatan bokap gue nggak enak!!" *tiba-tiba ngehadang si Cowok*

Cowok : (Heh buset, gue kan kaga tau bokapnya bikin sushi) "Ye maap mas!! Namanya juga orang jualan!!"

Yamamoto : "Restoran apaan coba nih?! Kaga bisa baca gue! Boso Cina!" *terang-terangan menunjukkan kebegoan*

Cowok : "Kaga gaul lu! Ini tulisannya 'Cooking Master Boy' tau! Nih kokinya gue!! Mao!" *sombong*

Yamamoto : "Ha? Chokin Mastur Boy?" *congean*

Mao : "Cooking Master Boy, oon!!!" *stres**julek-julekkan bareng Yamamoto*

Asai : "Woy!! Saya peran utamanya jangan dianggurin kek!!!" *narsis*

Yamamoto : "Peran utama?? Gue nih tokoh asli dari KHR!!"

Mao : "Apalagi gue! Bintang tamu penting disini!!" *ikut-ikutan Yamamoto*

Asai : "Berisik!! Saya disini nyari konsumsi buat Nables tau!!"

Mao : "Whud?? Sumber uang?!" *mata duitan*

Yamamoto : "E..emangnya ada yang kayak begituan?? Baru tau!!" *tolol*

Asai : "Lu orang sumpe tolol kok dipelihara!! Udah sekolah masih aja bego!! Ya jelas aja dibayar sama Namimori-chuu!" *kata-kata langsung menancap ke jantung Yamamoto*

Yamamoto : "Ha..hancur-hancur hatiku.. hancur-hancur hatiku.." *joget lagunya Olga*

Orang : "Huahaha! Sepertinya terdengar sumber uang disekitar sini!!" *tiba-tiba muncul bayangan orang di atap*

Asai : "Si..siapa lu?!"

Orang : *loncat dengan dramatis ke hadapan orang gaje dibawah* "My name is.. Azuma..Kazuma!!"

Semua kecuali Azuma : "Siapa tuh??" *cengo'*

Azuma : "Buset! Lu pada ga pernah baca Yakitate! Japan ya??"

--Selingan : pas author nulis bagian ini.. ipod langsung shuffle ke lagu Houkigumo-nya Yakitate! *apa sih tiba-tiba mutus ditengah*--

Semua kecuali Azuma : *geleng-geleng dengan tampang tidak bersalah*

Azuma : "Ter..terserahlah! Yang penting tidak akan kuserahkan posisi penyumbang konsumsi Nables ke kalian!!" *nantang*

Mao dan Yamamoto (entah sejak kapan ikutan) : "Enak aja!!" *tertantang*

Asai : "Yaudah tanding aja.." *tenang*

3 maniak masak : *saling menatap dendam* "Ki..kita bertanding!!"

---

DAPUR NAMIMORI-CHUU

Asai : "Baiklah, pertandingan antara Mao dengan masakan China-nya, Yamamoto dengan masakan Jepang-nya dan Azuma dengan Masakan Barat-nya (Roti maksudnya) DIMULAI!!"

Mao : "Masakan andalan!! Nasi goreng Cina!!" *langsung ngambil beras* "Pertama-tama.. masak nasi dulu!!" *ngabur ke Rice Cooker*

Yamamoto : "Sushi Jhony special!!" *langsung dengan gesitnya masak*

Asai : (Jho..Jhony?) *eneg**sweatdrop*

Azuma : "Roti yang akan mengaggetkan semua orang!!" *siap-siap ngulek adonan Bogasari (iklan cuy XD)*

Asai : "Buset pada semangat amat dah.. oh iye.. tadi kepotong, Namimori itu identik dengan.." *bergumam ga jelas**memandang ke jendela* (Oh iya!!)

DUAR! *Suara kompor meledak*

Asai : "Buset apaan tuh?!"

Mao : "Sentul Kenyut! Bisa-bisanya ini Kompor meledak!!" *nasi gosong berhamburan dimana-mana**muka si Mao udah kayak kucing garong*

Azuma : "Itu dia makanya gue kaga percaya ama program pemerintah yang konversi ke Elpiji!" *ikut ngomongin pemerintah*

Yamamoto : "We love Minyak tanah!!" *Ceesan ama Azuma*

Mao : "Sarap!! Udah ah gue masak dim sum pake kukusan aja!" *ngabur bikin dim sum*

Yamamoto : "Udah! Ga bakal sempet!!" *ngejek Mao sambil motong sayuran*

JLEB *Jarinya Yamamoto ketancep pisau*

Yamamoto : "Wadaaaawwwww!!!!!" *darah muncrat kemana-mana*

Mao : "Ngatain orang sih lu!!"

Azuma : "Yey udah selese!!! Tinggal di Oven!" *ngacir ke Oven**terpaku kaget*

Mao : "Lah kan Oven ama Kompornya jadi satu tadi.."

Azuma : *terkapar*

Asai : "Entah gimana jadinya Nables kali ini.." *geleng-geleng*

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Asai : "Woy waktunya udah abis!! Saatnya penjurian!!" *niup peluit* "Peserta pertama! Mao!"

Mao : "Dim Sum Yahud! Cocok untuk pengunjung Nables yang merasa kedinginan karena masa transisi musim Semi dan Panas!!" *iklan**naro Dim Sum ke meja*

Asai : *nyicipin* "I..ini.." *muncul efek lebay yang suka ada di anime masak**nengok ke arah Mao* "Ku..Kue Bolu?"

Mao : "Kok tau?!" *ketangkep basah* "So..soalnya.. ga ada bahan buat bikin Dim Sum, jadi yah pake kue bolu.."

Semua kecuali Mao : *menatap jijay*

Asai : "Be..berikutnya, Azuma dari Phantasia.."

Azuma : *naro plastic kecil di meja* "Maaf.. ovennya meledak jadi.. *muka serius* beli roti seribuan di warung.. *ditimpuk* "

Asai : "Ha?" *tak mampu berkata-kata*

Azuma : "Yah.. yang penting roti ini.."

Yamamoto : "Nah sekarang Sushi saya.. yang penuh DARAH ini!!" *nunjuk Jari yang belepotan Darah**naro Bloody Sushi di meja*

Asai : (Gi..gimana nih.. Makanan yang sesuai untuk Namimori, sekolah yang identik dengan.. *sambil nyicipin Bloody Sushi**Timbul perasaan kaget* SAKURA!!) "I..ini.." (Namimori entah kenapa indentik dengan Sakura.. berarti.. HANAMI!)

Yamamoto : "Woy Asai! Gimana Sushi gue??"

Asai : "Makanan yang cocok untuk Hanami adalah… SUSHI!!!" *Sok gaya kritikus Makanan*

Yamamoto : "Ja..jadi gue menang?!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" *Girang serasa menang Miss Universe*

Mao n Azuma : "Apa-apaan nih!! KKN!! Korupsi Kolusi Nepotisme!! Ayo Lapor KPK!!" *Ga terima*

Asai : "Ga bisa.. KPK lagi berantem ama POLRI.." *Tiba-tiba ngobrol Politik*

Yamamoto : "Fufu.." *ngelirik Mao n Azuma dengan tatapan antagonis* "Mada Mada Dane.." *ngikutin gaya Ryoma*

Semua kecuali Yamamoto : (Sok Ryoma Echizen!!) *Ilfil*

---

Asai : "Akhirnya.. selesai juga!!" *merebahkan diri di meja* "Oy Yamamoto.. ga apa-apa nih Takesushi yang jadi penyumbang konsumsinya? Kan lu panitia!!"

Yamamoto : "Tenang aja.. aku sudah sedikit memberi 'tuit-tuit' ke Tsuna! Dia kan Koordinator Acara!!" *tampang mesum*

Asai : "Tuit-tuit itu maksudnya…" *naikin alis*

--Sementara itu Tsuna lagi kegirangan dengan muka merah dari ruangan Klub Baseball (Lagi-lagi Imajinasi kalian aja dah~)—

Asai : "Oh iya jadi nama Sushi-nya apaan neh?"

Yamamoto : "Bloody Jhony Sushi!!" *hepi*

Asai : "Jho..Jhony itu maksudnya.." *mundur teratur*

Yamamoto : "Maksudnya bentuknya Jhony!!" *nunjukin Bloody Jhony Sushi*

Asai : (Su..sushi dengan bentuk yang mengecil diujungnya..) *sweatdrop*

Yamamoto : "Yang itu punya Tsuna, yang ini Hibari, yang ini.." *sibuk ngeluarin bermacam-macam varian Jhony Sushi-nya..*

Asai : (Ini orang udah pada ngeliat Jhony semua anak OSIS ya.. ah, yang punya Kusakabe bentuknya jambul!) "Ngomong-ngomong yang punya lu??"

Yamamoto : *terpuruk* "Jangan Tanya bentuk Jhony-ku.." *natap serem Asai*

Asai : "Oh Oke.." *merasa terancam*

---

_Huakaka, Tsuna kasian amat dah dikau~ tapi kayaknya kerjaannya banyak ya. Jadi Koordinator Panggung lah, acara lah XD. Eh si Asai bejat juga nih, manggil Yamamoto ga pake embel2 'Kak'!_

NEXT ON LDK Laknat di Namimori 10 : Sponsor Baik dan Tulus??!


	10. Sponsor Banyak Maunya

_LDK IS COME BACK! Perlu Author beritahu ye.. author nulis dengan keadaan tanpa ide.. jadi jalan ceritanya mengalir aja huahaha, maklum kalo agak ancur! Oh iya ini author nulisnya sambil nonton sinetron 'Cinta dan Anugrah' huahahaha, abal abis tontonannya!! Biarin aja.. daripada nonton Take Him Out, mending nonton sinetron *dijambak choky sitohang*_

_---_

SPONSOR GA JELAS (Aoi)

RUANG OSIS

Gokudera : "Nih daftar sponsor buat Nables tahun lalu, semoga lu bisa menguras duit-duit orang perlente itu!" *natap serem**ngelempar tumpukan kertas**ngabur keluar*

Aoi : "Ajir.. males banget gue, jam segini gue kan pengen nonton Cinta dan Anugrah."*author dihajar reader**ngambil kertas tadi**ngucek-ngucek mata*

GEBRAK! *Suara pintu dibanting**muncul Ryohei*

Ryohei : "EXTREEEEEMEEEEEEE!! Hey Dud! Lagi ngapain lu??" *langsung caramel dansen menuju Aoi*

Aoi : "Dud Dad Dud! Emang gue Pedangdud?! Udah jangan ganggu ah lagi nyari sponsor neh!!" *sewot ga bisa nonton sinetron*

Ryohei : "Iya deh.. adik yang sudah dinodai kapalon~" *ngajak berantem*

Aoi : "Berisik! Dasar Udik!" *mentung pake CPU**duduk lagi**ngambil kertas* "Hem.. kok disini tulisannya pake inisial semua seh.. yaudah ah inisial pertama.. BA"

Ryohei : *duduk sebelah Aoi* (Gue awasin lu..)

Aoi : "Halo?? Saya Aoi Kapalon dari OSIS Namimori-Chuu, lagi mau nyari sponsor buat Nables…" *bahasa sopan*

BA : "Sapa sihh?? Saya lagi beli anduk nih!" *marah-marah*

Aoi : (Kaga nyante nih mahluk) "Oh maaf pak, saya Cuma ingin anda menjadi sponsor bagi Nables seperti tahun lalu.."

BA : "Mba!! Ngerti ga sih saya lagi nyobain anduk apa yang cocok buat muka saya!! Kamu tau kan siapa saya??" *ngancem*

Aoi : "Nggak pak.. bapak namanya BA kan??"

BA : "Emang BA singkatan dari apaaaa??" *makin ngocol*

Aoi : *mikir**ga nemu jawaban*

Ryohei : "Babon Anyer.." *bisik-bisik*

Aoi : *ngangguk* "BABON ANYER!!" *Girang*

BA : "Sontoloyo!! GUE BUDI ANDUK!!" *nutup telpon keras-keras*

Aoi : *nendang Ryohei pake Printer* "BANG*AT!! Dasar lu ye!! Ubanan tapi sok tau!! Gara-gara lu lepas kan satu sponsor!!"

Ryohei : "Kan apa bedanya Babon Anyer sama Budi Anduk???" *dipentung Budi Anduk*

Aoi : *setengah setuju* "Tapi di Anyer ga ada Babon tolol!! Udah ah gue telpon yang selanjutnya!" *ngambil daftar nama* "Hem.. S.. doank?? Yaelah.. siapa nih S doank inisialnya. Udah ah telpon aje.."

Ryohei : *duduk disebelah Aoi**kekeuh gangguin ni Junior*

Aoi : "Halo.. Gue Aoi dari Namimori mau nyari Sponsor buat Nables, ada ga??" *makin galak bahasanya*

S : "Maap ye.. gue lagi mau manggung. Jadi kaga bisa nerima telpon." *menolak secara halus*

Aoi : "Bentar aja bang!!" *makin gemes*

S : "Gue bentar lagi mau siaran langsung nyet!!"

Aoi : "Awak jangan hilang akal!! Situ orang musti know kalau I punya masalah banyak!" *ngomongnya ketularan sinteron Isabella*

S : "Apaan sih! Gue udah dipanggil buat mulai show neh!!"

Aoi : "Eke ga mau tau ye.. pokoknya yeiy musti dengar apa yang akan akika ucapkan~" *ngikutin Ivan gunawan*

Ryohei : *bosen**nyalain tipi* "Maknyusss.. opera Van Java senengan gue nih.., lah itu kok pemain senengan gue lagi nelpon sih?!"

Aoi : "DENGER DULU KEK DASAR KAKEK SARAP!" *Tereak kenceng bener**menimbulkan efek dobel.. dari suara asli dan suara tipi**kaget* "Kok suara gue ada di Tipi??"

Ryohei : "Jangan-jangan si inisial S itu.." *curiga*

DI STUDIO OPERA VAN JAVA

Aziz : "Woy! Lu nelponin siapa sih Le'?! Toa amat suaranye!"

Sule : "Kaga tau ah!! *nutup hape* Udah yok mulai!!"

---

Aoi n Ryohei : *terdiam*

Aoi : "Udah yok.. kita telpon yang selanjutnya~ hem.. inisialnya AR." *Ngetik nomor hape*

"Jhonyku dulu tidak begini~ Kolor kini tak cukup lagii~ Jhonyku besar tambah sexy~ Emak Erot.. Jhonyku besar~" *RBT Hape AR*

Aoi n Ryohei : *muntah secara bergantian*

Aoi : "Woy, bagi duit!" *bahasanya makin ga sopan*

AR : "Maaf mba saya lagi terapi~"

Aoi : "Terapi?? Terapi apaan lu?!!"

AR : (Untung gue orangnya sabar~) "Terapi itu..tu.." *suara malu-malu*

Aoi : "Apaan sih jujur aja!!" *jadi pengen tau urusan orang*

AR : "Itu.. Terapinya Dokter TITo kancrIT!!" *Tereak keras-keras*

Aoi : *sinyalnya jelek* "Terapi TI..TIT?? DASAR MANIAK!!" *Ngebanting telpon*

AR : "Apa salahku??" *jedokin kepala ke tembok dikira maniak sama satu rumah sakit gara-gara suara Toa Aoi*

Ryohei : "Ngomong-ngomong AR tuh siapa ye??" *nyante sambil ganti channel tipi*

Ruben Omsu di KISS : "Kembali lagi di KISS berita infotaiment! Baru saja ada berita masuk, Ade Rai.. dituduh maniak!!"

Aoi n Ryohei : *speechless* "Ade Rai toh…."

Aoi : "Udahan yuk.. ini yang terakhir, kalo ga berhasil juga bisa-bis gue dipanggang ama si Gokudera~" *dengan ogah-ogahan ngambil kertas* "Inisial IG"

Ryohei : (Rasa-rasanya gue kenal)

Aoi : "Gini ya mas.. saya ga mau basa-basi~ pokoknya saya-"

IG : "Mau nyari sponsor ya?? Oke.. kita adakan pertemuan di Namimori aja, kebetulan saya lagi deket situ~~" *diluar dugaan baik juga*

Aoi : "Hah??" *rada ga percaya* "Oh Oke…."

Ryohei : "Gimana?? Berhasil??" *matiin tivi*

Aoi : "Kaga tau, tuh orang mau datengin Namimori-Chuu, lagi OTW"

IG : "Sindang~~" *tiba-tiba muncul*

Aoi n Ryohei : *speechless liat IG*

Ryohei : "Ivan Gunawan!!! I am Your Fans!!" *langsung goyang patah-patah bareng Ivan*

Ivan : "Oh Gawd.. kapan nih kita negoisasi?? Akikah udah ga tuahaaaaan!!"

Aoi : *ilfil* "Oke kita negoisasi ya.. jadi kita membutuhkan sponsor kurang lebih 48 Juta untuk panggung, kostum, konsumsi-"

Ivan : "Jangan banyak cing cong ah!! Saya kasih semua yang kamu mau.. tapi saya mau.." *ngelirik Ryohei* "Dia!" *nunjuk Ryohei*

Aoi : *muntah* "Maaf, bisa diulang??"

Ivan : "Ga mudeng amat sih kamu.. saya mau dia!!" *meluk Ryohei*

Ryohei : *Muka berharap ke Aoi*

Aoi : "Maap mba.. saya.. ga bisa ngasi anggota OSIS-"

Ivan : "Sehari aja… aku udah kepincut banget neh.."

Aoi : "Tetep aja.."

Ivan : "51 Juta!"

Aoi : "Ngg, saya ga bisa mba.. senpai saya bukan bahan sewaan"

Ivan : "69 Juta!"

Aoi : "Err,, banyak tuh.. ta..tapi saya ga bakal MT! Alias Makan Temen!"

Ivan : "80 Juta!"

Aoi : "Saya ga mau jadi politikus laknat!! Saya suci!!"

Ryohei : "Suci apanya.. udah dinodai Kapalon juga.."

Aoi : *kesel**jabat tangan Ivan* "DEAL!"

Ryohei : "Kok lu ngejual gue!!!"

Aoi : "Berisik!! Sana lu Honey Moon bareng si Ivan!" *nendang Ryohei*

Ryohei : "Tapi kan Panitia ga boleh ikut campur masalah LDK anak baru!!" *ngeles*

Aoi : "Usaha kek! Lu kasi paksaan apa tuit-tuit gtu ke Tsuna si Kordinatoor Keuangan! *nyontek kata-kata dari LDK 8 dan 9*

Ryohei : *girang* "Oke deh.., tapi kalo ama gue namanya bukan paksaan ato tuit-tuit.. namanya Sentuhan" *muka alay*

--Setelah itu Tsuna kegirangan keluar dari ruangan klub Boxing—

_Tu Bi Contitut!_

NEXT ON LDK LAKNAT di Namimori 11 – Artis-artis Bacot


	11. Artisartis Bacot Jhony Entertaiment

_Asai is BACK!! Tapi Cuma sebentar,, soalnya musti ujian piano dududz! Uhuk, doakan saya lulus ya~ dan bisa ngelanjutin panpik nista nan jahanam ini~ XD Ini lagi si Nagdud (baca:nagi) pake iklan2 ke banyak tempat~ nambah tanggung jawab sebage author aje.. *dibakar*_

_---_

ARTIS-ARTIS KECE BUAT NABLES (Nagi)

PUSAT KOTA NAMIMORI

Nagi : *cengar-cengir*

Hibari : "Apaan sih lu cengar-cengir! Kayak muka lu bagus aja kalo nyengir~" *menatap ilfil*

Nagi : *menatap tajam* "Whud? Dasar ngiri aja lu ama muka mulus gue!! Lagian ngapain dah lu ngikutin gue, ngefans ya?" *ketawa ngakak**dipentung pejalan kaki*

Hibari : "Ih ogah ye gue ngefans ama elu, mending gue ngefans ama…. *Terdiam memandang suatu titik* DUDE HERLINO!!!!" *Ngacir nyamperin Dude Herlino*

Om Dude : *kaget disamperin satpam ganteng* "Ha? Ada apa ini Ada Apa?"

Hibari : "Om Dude!! Saya FANS anda!! Saya udah nonton sinetron anda dari jadul sampe sekarang! Dari pas anda main sinetron CAHAYA, NIKITA, MANOHARA bahkan DOA DAN KARUNIA *numpang iklan RCTI*! Saya udah ga bisa menyimpan hasrat saya pada anda!!" *ngeces-ngeces ga jelas**goyang-goyangin badan Dude*

Om Dude : "I..Iya nya..nyante Ba..Bang." *Geter-geter*

Hibari : "Saya minta tanda tangan di.." *mikir lama*

Om Dude : "Dimana?" *makin serem*

Hibari : "Di CD saya aja deh bang!" *sibuk ngelepas celananya*

Nagi : "Woy Hibarul ngapain lu!!" *nahan usaha Hibari membuat Dude dalam bahaya karena melihat Jhony Hibari*

Hibari : "Berisik!!" *nodong pake gigi*

Nagi : "Lu gimana sih foto Jhony lu ga mau disebarin tapi lu-nya malah pamer disini!"

Hibari : *nyadar* "Oh iya, lagian malu ah gue ketahuan pake CD merek cap burung.." *ngakak-ngakak gajelas* "Yaudah deh Mas Dude.. *nengok**kaget* MAS DUDE! Jangan kabur!!!!" *nangis*

Nagi : "Makanya lu jangan aneh-aneh! Udah yok masuk aja ke agensi artisnya!" *narik kerah si Hibari*

Hibari : "Emangnya Agensi apaan sih?" *muka monyong*

Nagi : "Itu loh JHONY Entertaiment!" *bangga**dipentung Johnny Jimusho*

---

DI DALEM GEDUNG

Hibari : "Maknyuusss!! Ada ARASHI!" *Ngacir ngikutin Arashi**dijambak Nagi*

Nagi : "Berisik! Kita kesini mau ketemu sama LM.C dan Takashi Kondo tauk! Ikutin gue! Atau foto lu gue sebarin!" *ngancem Mode On*

Hibari : "Ampun Dije~" *melas*

Nagi : "Permisi mas, LM.C biasanya mangkal dimana?" *nanya Mba-Mba gajelas*

Mba-Mba: "Saya mau jawab kalo kamu bisa jawab teka-teki saya~" *muka misterius*

Nagi : (Idih udah tua masih aja maen beginian) "Yaudah monggo.."

Mba-Mba: "Binatang, Binatang apa yang bikin budeg??"

Nagi : "Ha? Ngg.. apa ye.." *mikir*

Hibari : "Babon Anyer!" *nyontek LDK 10*

Nagi : "Berisik lu! Bisanya duplikat aja bangga!"

Hibari : *hati terasa tertusuk-tusuk**perasaan terasa tercabik-cabik**nurani terasa dirobek-robek**author dibejek reader*

Mba-Mba: "Salah! Yang bener adalah…" *terdiam*

Nagi : "Apaan?! *kesel kelamaan*"

Mba-Mba: "GAJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" *suara ngalah-ngalahin kentutnya Kusakabe*

Nagi n Hibari : *pusing-pusing ga jelas* "AJIR MAU BIKIN GUE BUDEG?!"

Mba-Mba: "Yah namanya juga Binatang yang bikin Budeg.." *senyum ga jelas**dibantai Hibari*

Nagi : "Sekarang Ngaku ga lu! LM.C dimana?!!" *nendang tuh Mba-Mba malang*

Mba-Mba: "Di mari…" *nangis*

Nagi : "Ha? Ha?! Di Mari??" *ga biasa bahasa abang-abang*

Mba-Mba: "Disini TOLOL! Gue Maya dari LM.C!!!!" *Muka Gahar*

Nagi : "Astazim! MAAAP MBA.." *Langsung bersujud minta ampun*

Maya : "GUE COWOK!!!!" *nunjuk ke selangkangan* "Sekarang lu pada mau ngapain ha kesini?" *kepribadian berubah*

Nagi : "Gini Mba.. *ditatap tajem* eh Mas,, Namimori-Chuu mau ngundang situ buat ngisi pensi Nables."

Maya : "Hah? Nables?" *serasa Dejavu*

Nagi : "I..Iya Nables.." *serem*

Maya : "Jangan bilang itu sekolahnya Gokudera?" *muka tertarik*

Nagi : "Iya, tuh orang ketua OSIS-nya.." (Ada hubungan apa coba nih orang satu ama si Uban?)

Maya : "HAHAHAAHAHA!! TAK KUSANGKA ITU ORANG MASIH IDUP AJA!!!" *Ketawa Laknat sambil ngibas-ngibas rambut*

Nagi : "Emang situ siapanya kak Gokudera?"

Maya : "Aku… Istri Gelapnya.." *Geisha Mode On*

Nagi n Hibari : *Jaw Drop* "SERIUS LO?!!!"

Maya : "Hush! Serius udah bubar! *ngakak* Nggak lah, dia temen ngeband gue dulu."

Nagi n Hibari : "DEMI APA LO??!!" *Makin ga nyante*

Maya : "Masa ga percaya sih?! Dulu kita berdua ngeband bareng Miyavi loh~" *nostalgia*

Nagi : "MIYABI?!!!"*budeg**Mundur teratur* (Buset ga nyangka gue si Gokudera temenannya ama bintang Pelem Biru)

Maya : "Miyavi, Budeg!"

Nagi : "Oh.. Miyavi.. (Kuping gue bermasalah semenjak ditereakin GAJAH), jadi mau nggak ikut memeriahkan Nables?"

Maya : "Gue sih mau-mau aja, tapi si Gokudera harus ikut ngeband ya~" *pasang tampang visual kei paling ganteng*

Nagi : *terpengaruh* "Okey Dokey Bang!"

Hibari : *merasa terlupakan*

Nagi : "Ngomong-ngomong tau tempat mejengnya Takashi Kondo ga?"

Maya : "Cari aja di Lantai dua, biasanya pada maen Togel deket WC~"

---

DI LANTAI DUA

Hibari : "Oy Nagi!" *ngajak ngobrol sambil jalan*

Nagi : "Paan sih?"

Hibari : "Gue mau curhat dong~" *suaranya melambai*

Nagi : "Heh? Curhat apaan?? (Tumben-tumbenan nih anak Curhat)" *penasaran*

Hibari : "Tapi kan lu suka bocor~ gimana ya.." *

Nagi : "Janji dah gue kaga bocor!!"

Hibari : "Se..Sebenernya.. Aku.." *malu-malu kuciank*

Nagi : "Iya kenape??"

Hibari : "Suka… Sama.." *makin Nervous sambil garuk-garuk kepala pake gunting rumput*

Nagi : "Sama Siapa??! (jangan-jangan mau nembak gue? XD)"

Hibari : "Aku suka banget sama ARIEL PETERPAN!!" *Manga Shoujo Mode On*

Nagi : *kesel* "KURANG ASEM LU!" *Ngejulek Hibari*

Mas-Mas : "Siapa noh ribut-ribut?! Ganggu orang Maen Togel aja!"

Hibari : *hasrat satpamnya tergerak begitu denger TOGEL* "SIAPA TUH YANG TOGEL-AN!!" *Ngacir nyamperin tuh Mas-Mas*

Mas-Mas : "Buset ampun mas!"

Hibari : "Ngapain lu padaan maen Togel… NGGAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK GUE!" *murka*

Mas-Mas : *heran* "Mau ikutan mas?" *nyodorin kertas* "Tulis mau pilih nomer berape~"

Hibari : *nyabet kertas* "Gitu dong dari tadi.." *ikutan ngumpul sama Togel Mania lainnya*

Nagi : "Woy! Bari! Dasar kaw!! Seenaknya aja ninggalin.. *syok*.. TAKESHI KONDO!!" *Tampang serem*

Mas-Mas ternyata si Kondo(m) : "Hah? Situ kenal aye??"

Hibari : "Hah? Mana?" *telat nyadar**heboh sendiri*

Nagi : "Hibari bego! Ini si Takeshi Kondo tauk!" *nempeleng si Hibari*

Kondo(m) : "Ka..Kamu Hibari??" *pasang tampang serius* "Kamu kenal saya kan?" *langsung ngomong pake Hibari's Voice*

Nagi n Hibari : (SUARANYA MIRIP BANGET!)

Hibari : "Kamu.. Jangan-jangan.. Yang.. ngisi.. suara.. AKU?" *Saking kagetnya sampe gagap*

Kondo(m) : "Ep Kors.. dong.." *naik-naikin alis*

Mas-mas Kemayu : "Kondo(m)!!" *meluk si Kondo(m)* "Kita udah dipanggil buat recording neh!! *ngeliat Hiba n Nagi* Lagi ngapain lu sama anak-anak bau kencur begini?"

Hiba n Nagi : *Merasa tersinggung*

Nagi : *merasa dejavu dengan suara Mas-Mas Kemayu itu* "Permisi Bang, jangan-jangan situ seiyuu juga ya?"

Mas-Mas Kemayu : "Iya, emang kenapa? Saya lagi mau recording single terbaru sama Kondo(m) neh!" *pasang muka jutek*

Nagi : "Single apaan??" *penasaran*

Mas-Mas Kemayu : *Merasa makin bête* "nih denger kita ya.." *siap-siap nyanyi bareng Kondo(m)*

Kondo(m) : "Sakura Saku.. Mai Ochiru Nani Mo Nai Boku no te no e~" *Dansa Poco-poco*

Mas-Mas Kemayu yang ternyata Iida Toshinobu : "Hakanaku te, Yasashiku de Koware sou kimi mitai na KKHHHANAAAAAAA~~~ *Memberi tekanan di bagian Hana* "

Nagi n hiba : *ide licik* "Wah sekalian neh.. mau nggak ngisi acara di Nables?"

Iida : "Ogahh… EMOH!" *Monyong 7 Meter*

Kondo(m) : "Iida ayolah, ini demi Hibari yang sudah kuanggap Adik sendiri~" *menatap Iida dengan pandangan berharap*

Iida : "Ngg Gimana ya,, ntar Jhonny Jimusho marah kalo kita nerima pekerjaan gajelas gini.." *rada terpengaruh*

Kondo(m) : "Gapapa lah, aku kasih 'bonus' deh ntar malem!" *bisik-bisik ga jelas*

Iida : *hampir pinksun* "Kalo buat kamu apa sih yang ga boleh~"

DRAP DRAP DRAP *Suara orang lari*

Jhony Jimusho : "WOY KALIAN BERDUA! MALAH MESRA-MESRAAN! RECORDINGNYA UDAH MU-" *Kepleset**kacamata itemnya lepas*

Kondo(m) : *ketancep kacamata item**mati*

Nagi n Hiba : "Sumpah Jayus abis.."

Iida : "Kondo(m)!!!"*stress*

Jhony Jimusho : "Waduh, matek gue.. *ngabur*"

Iida : "Huwaaaaa Sayangku Jangan matek!!" *nangis banjir*

Hibari : "Gimana neh, Kalo si Kondo(m) matek siapa yang nyanyi??" *geleng-geleng*

Nagi : *licik* "Kan ada elu Bar! *nepok-nepok pundak Hibari* sana lu duet bareng si Iida~"

Hibari : "Jangan ngaco lu! Kan gue panitia men~"

Nagi : "Koordinator Acaranya kan Tsuna~ lu kan bisa kasih 'bonus' gitu~ *ngikutin kata-katanya si Kondo(m)* "

Hibari : "Iya juga ya.. oke deh gue kasih 'bonus'" *ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti*

---Besoknya si Tsuna keluar dari ruangan MPK dengan…. BABAK BELUR (Gini lah kalo orang bego tapi sok tau, salah ngartiin kata 'bonus')---

NEXT ON LDK Laknat di Namimori 12 : Laporan kepada Ketua OSIS

_Cukup banyak Crossover disini! Masukin Disclaimer dulu ah (Padahal kemaren-kemaren ga pake*dijambak*)_

_Dude Herlino – MD Entertaiment_

_Maya (LM.C) – Pony Canyon_

_Takeshi Kondo – Hibari Kyoya Seiyuu_

_Iida Toshinobu – Mukuro Rokudo Seiyuu_

_Lawakan Gajah dan Ariel Peterpan – Sepupu saya yang ngaco_

_Oh iya mau iseng nanya, kalo LDK diHIATUS kan, reaksi para reader apaan? (Cuma nanya!! Jangan dianggep serius!)_


	12. Rapat Melulu

_ I Am Come Back! Jyahaha, lupakanlah ujian piano duduts! GUE KAGA LULUS AJIR! ANAK PALING JAGO AJA DAPET 63 LULUS gue Cuma dapet 55 MASA GA LULUS SEMPRUL!!! Awas lu Bule gue jemur lu kalo ketemu! Ga tau dia gue setengah idup latian buat ujian! Aaaaah!! Hiksu, maaf saya nyalain orang lain padahal sendirinya salah haha XD *Ditabok bule*_

_ Banyak Bacot ya? Iyalah, orang saya author yang terkenal bacot di awal~ XD_

_ ---_

RUANG OSIS

Gokudera : "Uhuk Uhuk *Batuk*, Bagaimana hasil kerja kalian semua? Memuaskan?"

Tsuna : "Aku sih Puas Banget.. *Tersipu malu*"

Gokudera : *natap tajem*"Apa sih lu? Kaga ada yang nanya elu tauk!"

Tsuna : "Hii Ampun Bang!" *Sujud di telapak kaki Gokudera**masuk surga(ha?)*

Hibari : *berdiri* "Woy Gokudera! Gue ada tebakan dong~" *apa sih ga jelas*

Gokudera : "Ha? Tebakan? (Tumben nih bocah punya otak buat mikir Tebakan)"

Hibari : "Binatang apa yang bikin budek? (Hehe, pengetahuan gue nambah gara-gara si Maya)"

Gokudera : "Apaan gatau.."

Hibari : "BAJJJJJAAAAAAAJJJJJJJ!!!"*Jendela pada pecah (Gini lah kalo orang budeg dibudegin, Gajah jadi Bajaj)*

Gokudera : "Sampret lu! Emang WAJAN itu binatang?" *ikutan Budeg*

Semua kecuali si dua bego : (Bajaj jadi Wajan haha..)

Gokudera : "Udah ah bisa stress gue begini mulu.. kita lanj-"

TING TONG TING TONG *Suara Bel (Emang di depan ruang OSIS ada bel?)*

Gokudera : *kesel dari tadi digangguin* "Woy Hibarul sono lu buka!"

Hibari : "Iye Bang.." *ngebuka pintu**kaget**nutup pintu lagi* "GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Mukuro : "Nape lu Bar?"

Hibari : "A..Ada… ARIEL PETERPAN~!!!"

Semua yang ada disitu : *ilfil*

Ariel : *buka pintu* "Halo, ada yang namanya Mukuro disini?" *nyebar Pheromone*

Mukuro : *angkat tangan* "Iya saya sendiri?"

Ariel : "SELAMAT YA KAMU MENANG SUNSILK! Aku dateng kesini khusus buat kamu loh~" *nyamperin Mukuro* "Silahkan Berliannya.." *masang Berlian di tangan Mukuro*

Mukuro : "Aih Ga salah juga ku ngikutin saran Sebastian buat make Sunsilk untuk kesehatan Nanasku~" *Tersipu malu sambil pandang-pandangan sama Ariel*

Hibari : *Patah Hati**Langsung Muter lagunya G-Dragon yang Heartbreaker* "SENTUL KENYUT LU ARIEL!!" *Mentalin Ariel pake Tonfa ampe nyangkut di Monas*

Mukuro : "Waw.. Yang penting gue dah dapet Berliannya.."

Hibari : *siap-siap ngerampok tuh berlian*

Gokudera : "Woy udah ah nyanteiii~ Kita lagi Rapat tau.."

A3N1 : (Dari tadi kita kaga dapet dialog ya..)

Gokudera : "Nah dimulai dari Ayuki.. siapa aja modelnya?"

Ayuki: "Uhuk.. Hem, kita dapet Sebastian, Tobari, Lelouch, Gackt sama.. uhuk.. err.. Bang Mukuro.."

Gokudera : *speechless* "NGAPAIN LU IKUTAN DASAR NANAS DUNGU!" *Ngejambak nanas ampe keluar tunasnya*

Mukuro : "Abis kata Tsunayoshi boleh.." *Nangis sambil nanem pupuk di nanasnya yang telah rusak*

Gokudera : *tambah murka* "JYUUDAIME OTAK LU PENGEN GUE TAMBAHIN GA KERUTANNYA?"

Tsuna : *nelen ludah**Nyawa ilang satu*

Gokudera : "Huh, Yaudah, karena udah masuk laporan jadi mau ga mau.. selanjutnya.. Asai, gimana makanannya?"

Asai : "Kita pesen makanan dari restorannya bang Yamamoto loh~" *senyum-senyum*

Gokudera : *ngejulek Asai ampe kependem di lantai* "DASAR JUNIOR SOK TAU! DIBILANGIN KAGA BOLEH PANITIA MALAH NGELAWAN!!! KUPING LU DIMANA SIH! Tapi yah udah terlanjur jadi iya aja.."

Asai : (Bahlul! Kenapa gue yang dijulek? Bukannya si Yama ama Tsuna? Apa salah ku.. lagian kupingnya juga budegan dia dari gue.. Gajah jadi Wajan) *nangis*

Yamamoto : (Hehe, si Gokkun masih sayang ama gue..) *cengar-cengir*

Asai : *ngebaca pikiran Yamamoto**niat ngebakar Yamamoto pulang sekolah*

Gokudera : "Trus Sponsornya gimana Aoi?"

Aoi : "Uhuk, sedang diurus Kak Ryohei tuh~" *setengah malu-malu*

Gokudera : "Urus?"

Aoi : "Iya.. uhuk.. err.. mereka lagi itu loh.. HANIMUN!"

Gokudera : "Oohh gtu… HAAAAAAAH?" *Ngegebrak meja*

Aoi : "Eh copot.. copot Jhonynya.. *latah*"

Gokudera : "Apa? Ryohei pacaran sama Jhony Jimusho??" *budegnya kumat*

Jhony Jimusho : "Manggil?" *tiba-tiba nongol*

Gokudera : "ANCCCOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!!!" *Kaget**nabrak jendela* "Ngapain lu disini kakek TUA!"

Jhony Jimusho : "Fufu, Gokudera.. aku kesini buat ngomongin soal acara 'Come Back' kamu bareng Maya." *senyam senyum sambil tuit-tuit Kacamata item baru*

Gokudera : "Ha? MAYA??? COME BACK?? *Senga'-senga' tolol**natep tajem Nagi n Hibari* Apa yang kalian lakukan HAAAA??"

Nagi : *Ngumpet dibawah dispenser*

Hibari : *gelantungan di lampu neon*

Jhony Jimusho : "Ayolah Gokudera.. ato mau saya sebarin foto kamu bergaya visual kei?" *bisik-bisik anceman*

Gokudera : "BANGSAT LU! Yaudah.. tapi Cuma sekali ini aja ya.." *angguk-angguk* "Lagian gue juga udah lama ga ngeBAND jadi kangen.."

Jhony Jimusho : "AW MAKASI YAH MY GOKKI!!" *Nyium Goku**Ngabur*

Gokudera : *mengidap Disentri abis dicipok*

Aoi : "Kaichou (Caela gue pake Kaichou loh), emangnya dulu gimana kok bisa ngeband?" *penasaran*

Gokudera : "Dulu waktu saya baru lulu SMA.."

Semua yang ada disono : (SMA? Bukannya sekarang ini SMP yah?)

Gokudera : "Gue tiba-tiba lolos audisi Jhonny Jimusho gtu.. Trus gue sempet loh manggung bareng Arashi, pernah juga gue duet sama Super Junior.." *Dramatis mode on*

Semua yang ada disono : (Ha? Emangnya ada yg namanya Gokudera di Arashi sama Suju?)

Gokudera : "Gue bahkan nyanyi di depan Kaisar, Main pelem Hollywood, Bahkan pacaran sama Katy Perry~" *makin ngawur*

Semua yang ada disono : *bisik-bisik* "Kayaknya ada yang salah neh.."

Gokudera : "Tapi itu semua hanya… MIMPI!! KESEL GUE!!!" *Banting-banting CPU* "Kalo ga gara-gara Maya sialan itu maksa gue ngeband bareng Miyavi gue sekarang udah terkenal tauk!! BANGKEEEEE!!!" *Jedokin kepala ke kranjang sampah*

Yamamoto : *nendang pantat Gokudera* "SADAR BANG!"

Gokudera : *bankit dari nyungsep**muka bengo* "Selamat Pagi semua.." *senyum*

Semua yang ada disono : "Apaan sih?" *Ngejitak Author*

Gokudera : "Oke kita kembali ke awal, secara garis besar semuanya bagus. Selanjutnya akan gue jelasin hal yang paling menarik dari Nables ini.." *senyum jenius* "Panitia kita akan dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok.. Vongola, Cavallone, Kokuyo dan Namimori."

A3N1 : "APAAAN TUH?!!"

Gokudera : "Vongola bertanggung jawab atas bagian Komersial, dengan kata lain bertugas untuk meningkatan penjualan tiket dan jumlah orang yang datang. Anggotanya adalah Yamamoto, Ayuki dan Haru."

Aoi : "ET dah apaan lagi ini!!"

Gokudera : "Cavallone bertanggung jawab atas bagian acara, setiap acara yang berlangsung harus berjalan dengan baik. Anggotanya adalah Dino, Aoi dan Kyoko."

Ayuki : "Ama Kyoko? EMOOOOOHHH!!" *Digiles emaknya Kyoko*

Gokudera : "Kokuyo akan bertanggung jawab atas bagian penjualan bazaar dan semua yang berhubungan dengan serah terima uang. Anggotanya adalah Mukuro, Asai dan Ryohei."

Asai : "Bedeuh.. kenapa gue disatuin ama dua orang gajelas ini.."

Gokudera : "Namimori bertanggung jawab atas keamanan pengunjung disini.. Anggotanya udah pasti Bang Hibari, Kusakabe dan Nagi."

Nagi : "Sampah banget ada Kusakabenya ah~~"

Gokudera : "Ke4 kelompok itu akan memiliki anak buah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anak murid disini.. di akhir festival akan diadakan polling pada pengunjung, kelompok manakah yang paling memuaskan. Kelompok dengan poin terendah… AKAN KELUAR DARI OSIS!!" *Tawa Setan*

A3N1 : "BANGKEEEE APAAAN TUH!!"

Hibarul : "APAAN TUH GUE BELOM DENGER!" *Nyekek Gokudera*

Gokudera : "Nya..Nyante Bang~~ Makanya menang sana~!"

Ayuki : "Terus Kaichou sama Tsuna ngapain??"

Tsuna : "Kita berdua netral dong hehe.. biar lu pada kaga berantem gtu~"

Aoi : *bisik-bisik* "Apaan sih pake netral-netral segala?"

Nagi : "Mereka mau pacaran kali.. pasang kamera aja ntar di ruang OSIS." *senyum licik*

Gokudera : "Hoho.. smoga kalian bisa melewati semua ini dengan nyaman dan aman~" *ngabur dari jendela* "Ups.."

Yamamoto : "Ini lantai 5 bego.."

--Gokudera diopname di Rumah Sakit—

Semua yang ada disono : "APA JADINYA NABLES TANPA GOKUDERA?!!!!" *Stress*

Tsuna : "Terpaksa.. aku akan menggantikkan Gokudera sebagai Ketua.." *tiba-tiba Hyper Mode**sok ganteng*

Asai : "Ada apaan sih?"

Nagi : "Ada Tuyul ngomong.."

Tsuna : *Nahan Marah* "BANGKEEE LU SEMUA!!" *Ngelempar Bangku**Salah Sasaran**Nancep di Kepala Sekolah* "Uups.."

--Tsuna diskors—

Apa jadinya Nables tanpa 2 orang netral (Bodoh) itu?

---

Next On LDK LAKNAT DI NAMIMORI 13 : D-DAY

Jayus? EMANG! *Dibanjur*


End file.
